The Soldier and the Singer
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: 1932. The Great Depression is taking its toll on America. Frank, leader of a surprisingly welcoming Hooverville in Central Park, New York, has been dealing with the disappearances of his friends all around him. When Hazel Levesque, a woman who's fallen on hard times arrive, can something more arise? I do not own the fanart of lostie215, deviantart!
1. Chapter 1

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 1_

_ A/N: So, if you saw the ending of Learn to Love Again, I assume you're back for more? This is my third early based 1900s fic, taking place in Manhattan as well. Central Park, to be exact. To be quick, here's a history lesson:_

_ "Hoovervilles" were named after Herbert Hoover, who was the president during the Great Depression. As we know, this does not sound nice. "Hooverville" was the nickname of the communities of shacks and tents that were bands of homeless people, stationing themselves near free soup kitchens. The Hoovervilles were usually build on empty land, and widely ignored by the general public. Most of the residents in these towns were beggars or used public charities to get their necessities. Apparently, Democrats used to nickname beggar objects with the name "Hoover" placed in front of them. Ex: "Hoover blanket"=A newspaper being used as a blanket. Most Hoovervilles disappeared by 1940, during WWII when America's economy was saved by the War. _

_ Just a lil' filler there. So, please, take the time to enjoy this fic, and I hope we have just as much fun reading this one as "Learn to Love Again."_

_Directory for strange words:_  
_**Abyssinia**__-I'll be seeing you. It's just said very fast._  
_**Celestial**__-A durogatory term for Chinese or Japanese._  
_**Cojones-**__Guts/courage_

* * *

A cold wind descends upon the fire, making it dance and weaken in the daylight. Men and women bustle about the lands, faces smeared with dirt, their noses wrinkling at the digusting smell of unwashed bodies. Shacks made of metal and cardboard house starving children and their families, each of them only owning a few scraps of newspaper as blankets, or a few spoons. Fights breaking out left and right for apparent thievery in the town, and would be leaders breaking them apart, before trying to reason with the brawlers. Eyes that have lost their youth, or arms that no longer bend quite the right way. Children returning back to the green park, to hold scraps of food they have only managed to steal from store owners, before authorities would arrive and drag them off, the child screaming as they are dragged past the sign that stands high above the small community: Hooverville. Somewhere you go when there is nowhere else to go.

April 15th, 1932. It's been three years since the market crash, when President Hoover had screwed their economy up. Three years since he arrived in this park with a few friends, and it grew to be much more. Two years since more and more people began to come ot their community, and only a year since he was elected leader of the Hooverville. Yes, Frank Zhang was many things. Former middle class citizen, and now leader of the homeless, but he was rather comfortable with it. His mother, an illegal immigrant who had barely survived a journey overseas to America, and met his father, a strict, military man. They had Frank in 1907, eight years old when World War One broke out. His mother had stayed behind to raise him during the War, as his father was rushed to the war fronts. And eleven years old, when he was told his father wasn't coming home. His father had died in The Battle of Catigny, 1918, the first American offensive of the Great War. In the counterattacks that followed the capture of Catigny, only 1,067 men were lost. Small number, compared to the number already dead, but to Frank, one of the biggest numbers in the world, because his father was with those nameless soldiers that died.

After the War, though his death had devastated her, Emily Zhang continued on her way, being belittled by her spouseless life. She managed to hold some minimum wage positions, before descending into a life darker then Frank could've known. He should've seen it coming, the late nights with only a beer bottle to show, the weary smiles whenever she saw Frank come home from school. She had barely been able to keep him in school, and after five years, never came home. He searched for her high and low, and when he encountered a group of dangerous looking men in an alley, had forced them to tell the truth. It was with that assault, that he found his mother dead in an alley, holding a gun in her hand. He was sixteen.

Emily Zhang had died in 1923. He was forced to quit school and look for jobs, already a man before his time. Working hard to get his fill, he watches the years of the Roaring Twenties go by, being called "celestial" because of his skin, as he was Chinese. He had been so close to wealth on so many occasions, to have it pass by. He worked as a construction worker, building high skyscrapers, and hearing rumours about the biggest one yet to be built. The Empire State, they called it was when it was being build, that the market had crashed in New York. Frank had to be laid off, and with no place to go, had wandered into Central Park with his friends, before growing a land right then and there. He was elected leader only a year ago, in 1931, just as the building was completed. In a way, the building tracked his life in New York. He was laid off as it had begun, and become completely immersed in this small community when it was completed.

Now, watching his friends suffer as he walks through the small sort of town, he sighs, tucking his worn and threadbare gloves in his pockets. A hat covered his eyes from the burning sun above, and he takes a look around, a half smile on his face. His friends in this town was everybody, and he was everybody's best friend. Even the children that would run by and accidentally trip over his coat. Walking over to the central bonfire in the center of the town, he takes a seat on the log, watching the citizens slowly come to life in this early morning of spring.

"Hey, Frank!"

"Hey, Leo!" he calls out, waving happily as one of his friends, dressed in a collared white shirt, smeared with oil and dirt, rushes over to him, as happy as could be. Leo was one of the original citizens of Hooverville who had been there when Frank had guided them to Central Park. A happy, mischievious man, he had the heart of a child. He holds up a strange contraption, built with scraps of metal and a bit of string, for Frank to see. Frank, giving him a puzzled look, sighs.

"Damnit, Leo, if you broke another one of Mr. Jenkin's cars again, this isn't going to be the way to fix it-"

"It's not a makeup gift, and no, I only broke his car once, Zhang." He rolls his eyes, before holding it up solely by its string. It appears to be a sort of mobile, as it slowly spins in the air as Leo holds it up. "It's a mobile! I built it for Jason and Piper, cause you know, the baby's almost close-"

"Yes, I know," Frank says, smiling at the mention of life going to be born in his town. In a way, he was sad for the child, to be born in a place like this, but he was also elated. That happiness could come out of this damned town, this miserable, wretched town, "I bet they'll love it, Leo." A slight pause, as Frank slowly smirks, seeing a olive skinned woman come out from her cabin, yawning loudly, stretching her arms, before going over to the next shack over, where Piper and Jason, previously named said lives.

"So, how's it going with Reyna, then?" Frank asks, laughing as Leo's cheeks burn pink under the wide, clear sky.

"Not well. She called me an imp last night when I asked her if she would dance with me when Will Solan had finally completed the string instrument he's been working on."

"Well, she isn't exactly wrong-"

"Hey!"

"I am joking, my friend," Frank says, patting Leo on the back, who glares up at his significantly taller friend, "Go tend to the fire, or something, cause I think it's dying again."

With a huff, Leo walks over to the fire that Frank had pointed to, and begins to do his best, trying to form a flame from the barely burning sticks. Frank, smiling up at the sky above, begins to take his usual round around the town. Many people wave at him, calling his name, inviting him in for a scrap of food, which he politely declines. In a way, it was still miserable being in this situation, poor, hungry, but not alone. He had friends here. And for some reason, he had a feeling something else was coming as well.

"Hey, Frank!"

He turns head over his shoulder, just as he finished saying hello to Katie Gardiner, and sees the Stolls, Travis and Connor. Usually smiling, it was strange to find grim expressions on their faces, as they approach him. Nodding to both of them, he figures it's not good news, as their frowns are usually reserved for rather terrible situations.

"What's the matter, Stolls?"

"Another one's gone missing, Frank," Travis replies, slowly takes a shoe, mens, about size 20, out of his pocket. Throwing it to the ground, Connor copies his action, supplying the other shoe. Frank, picking up the shoes, inspects them from underneath and inside. Frank dreads to hear what man has gone missing, where the kidnapper simply takes them before they could even wear their shoes.

"Charlie Beckendorf. You know, the huge guy with the broad named Silena? Was found missing this morning. Silena's a wreck. I thought about trying to comfort her, but Connor over here insists we should wait."

"You insisted you wanted Gardiner, no use having you charm Silena-"

"A woman is distraught! Isn't it my duty to comfort her?"

"Alright, you two," Frank interrupts before they could settle this argument with a fist fight, "Whoever been taking these men has cojones, cause Charlie's one big guy. He's the third to go missing, right?"

"Yeah, right after Nakamura. But that guy had it coming."

"And still no sign of Jackson?" It hurts Frank's heart to say that name. Percy Jackson, one of his best friends and former leader of their Hooverville, had disappeared a year ago. Frank was elected leader in his place, but he couldn't quite fill the void that followed Percy's disappearance. It was quite the shock for his would be wife, Annabeth Chase, and still, to this day, spent her hours trying to find him.

"No sign."

"Abyssinia, then, Stolls. Stay out of trouble."

Sighing, Frank runs a hand through his hair, before tucking the shoes behind his coat, in one of the larger holes that could hold a pair of shoes. Nodding to the twins, he lets them go on their way, as he looks at the looming tower in the distance. The Empire State Building. Was apparently named after the nickname of New York. The Empire State. If you asked Frank, it should be called the city of lost souls, because these days, where your friends went missing and you odd jobs only to be lost in the underground sewers, it was appropriate.

She kept her head down, as she finally managed to wander her way across the city without a glare or a call to her name. Her head lifts at the sight of the slightly dim town, filled with people just like her. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she makes her way across the park, able to feel that warm glow of the fire already on her cold, dark hands.

Hazel Levesque had always had a hard life. Already, since she was dark skinned, she was already harassed and bullied because of her skin. Limited, she was used to the cold, dirty and ragged ways of the world. It was only when the market had crashed in '29, that she was forced to abandon every hope for the future. Not a particularly skilled young woman, her mother was killed for the accusation of being a "witch." Well, that was the cover story, anyway. Ever since her mother was murdered, her father nowhere to be seen, she had slowly been working her way underground, making money by a clothing company that had only taken her because they were truly desperate. Any hope of being picked up by a man has always never been an option, due to her color of skin. Also, she never thought of herself as quite a doll as the blonde, blue eyed women on the posters that she would pass by. Maybe she could be, but for now, she would continue on her way as a lonesome stranger.

Finally making it to the entrance of the Central Park Hooverville, she waits quietly by the posts, seeing men and women looking at her with curious eyes. Not hostile, just curious. It's been passing on, through ears and mouths of the outcasts she's met, that this was a Hooverville with no judgements made on your skin. The rumour even was their current leader was a Chinese! It seemed impossible to Hazel, but as beautiful olive skinned woman passed by, a hand placed on her stomach, she couldn't help but believe the rumours. The woman stops, seeing Hazel hovering near the entrance, and beckons her closer, a warm smile on her face. Finding no reason to disobey, Hazel complies, and stands next to the woman. They walk over to the central fire, and Hazel is glad for the heat, rubbing her hands together in front of the fire.

"You're new, I suppose?" The woman's voice was comforting, warm, welcoming. Hazel nods tentatively, becoming quiet in the light of a potential. The woman smiles, offering her hand, leaving her left hand to rest on her rather large belly.

"My name is Piper. Piper Mclean. You?"

"Hazel."

"Nice to meet you," Piper says, smiling as she gives her hand a firm shake. Letting go of it quickly, Piper gestures around the calming village, the residents preparing for another sleepless night, "This, is the Central Park Hooverville. Run by Frank Zhang, and been running since the crash. I guess you've had it bad for awhile now, huh?"

"Yes."

Piper laughs, her laugh not unlike a ringing bell. Hazel slowly allows herself to smile, as Piper begins to point out the residents in the town. Hazel listens carefully, hearing Piper go on about stories, how these men, women and children arrived here. Katie, The Stolls, Solan...all these names float around in her head, as she tries to understand how they are all one community.

"And there's Frank actually!" Piper says, pointing to a large man coming their way, a smile yet rigid sort of determination in his stance. Nodding warmly to Piper, he shakes Hazel's hands, taking the tour from there. She watches for a moment, how he glances at Piper's swelling stomach, and is sure he is worried about her. Hoovervilles were not the right place to deliver a child. Hell, she wasn't even sure if anyone here knew how to deliver children.

"Frank. Frank Zhang," he introduces, and for a moment, Hazel is sure she hears a quiver in his voice, "Leader of the Hooverville-"

"Yes, I...I know who you are," Hazel replies slowly, shaking his hand in a soft grip. She watches as his cheeks get red, and he pulls his hand back, trying to speak.

"Oh, uh...well...I suppose Piper told you..." he fumbles for a moment, before regaining his composure. Must be the nerves. "Anyway, you're welcome here. Anyone of any color, race, gender, sexuality is welcome here. As long as you don't mind bad living conditions and a lack of food-"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Frank laughs, as they make their way to the cabin at the edge of the town. It nearly disappears into the darkness, but it's still as warm and as welcoming as every other cabin. Walking inside the cabin, Hazel finds herself in a small, yet cramped shack. There is a small pile of newspapers, to use as blankets, and she places the pot that she's been keeping ever since she left her original house, on the ground next to the corner. Folding out the newspaper, she makes easy conversation with Frank, both of them discussing the living conditions and the rules of the Hooverville. After she's made herself well enough at home, she stands up, and shakes his hand."

"Thank you, er, Frank..." she says softly, unsure what to make of this man still. Would he be a friend? Or someone she would rather not cooperate with? "I'm glad to have been taken in, for once."

"Aren't we all?"

They both laugh softly, genuine laughs. Making eye contact for a moment, Hazel can't help but notice the warm, rich chocolate color his eyes, before tearing it away. Why was she noticing this? He wasn't even her friend! Blushing for a moment, Frank awkwardly takes a few steps out the door, before running back to the central area of the town. Hazel, watching with a half smile on her face, takes a look out the window. Sunset. It would be rather nice to finally sleep with a roof over her head, for the first time in awhile. Slowly stretching out on the floor, she stares up at the roof overhead, it occuring to her that usually, Hooverville citizens built their own houses. Why did this one have multiple ones already built? She shakes her head, such trivial things not relevant. Maybe she'll ask Frank tomorrow. It wouldn't be so hard.

As for Frank, he stumbles along the rest of the day, thinking about that small woman that had arrived. God, she was beautiful. He knew today would bring something knew, and he had hoped for something like this happening. A woman he could love. And he knew, he knew deep down, since it's been so dark and terrible and miserable, that fate had deemed today that day, when hope would come rushing back in in the form of a quiet, enchanting, and curious woman named Hazel


	2. Chapter 2

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 2_

_ A/N: Thanks to whoever already reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I suppose this story is already showing promise? To Taylor Claire, man, I wish I can write my own stuff. For some reason, writing fanfiction is easier then writing actual stories, for some reason. I am working on a little tiny sweet story on my goodreads page, theperilousreader. If you want to check that out, go ahead! Lots of love going out to percabeth1414 and swiftielover for being consistent supporters! I seriously just love you all!** Disturbing content in this chapter, not for the faint hearted.**_

_ Slang:_  
_ Hoo-ha: Causing a commotion_  
_ Skidrow-The seedier, sort of hoody part of the city_  
_ Walking Papers-Dismissing papers, basically the papers you get when you are fired._  
_ Making tracks-Getting your ass out of there._  
_ Grifters-To describe someone who was a con man_  
_ Heaters-Guns_

* * *

_ Footsteps echo in the hallway, as she gets up to check on her mother. It's been eerily silent in the past hour, no sign of her mother coming home from her night job. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, pattering towards the window that offered a vision into the street their house otherwise stood on. Peeking over the rim of the window, her eyes widen in fear, as she sees a sight she will never forget, even in twenty years time._

_ Such a strange sight, for a nine year old, to see her mother strung up in a tree._

_ Marie Levesque's eyes were still wide, and seems to stare straight into her daughter's heart, as the mob around her body laughs and jeers, poking their flamed sticks at the feet of her mother. Her feet were already beginning to crust black, with hints of crimson. Marie Levesque's eyes stared straight into Hazel, as if her final thought was of her daughter. Course, it probably was. Her neck was bent at an unusual angle, the rope wrapped firmly around the neck. Hazel lets a small scream escape her throat, as she hears cries and jeers from the group of white men around her mother's dead body._

_ "The nigger witch had it coming, causing a hoo-ha wherever she went-"_

_ "Quite the curvaceous one, wasn't she?"_

_ "Yeah, too bad she's a nigger. What about her daughter? That witch, she had a kid hanging onto her knee half the time. Where is she, do you think?"_

_ This was the first time Hazel truly understood the meaning of fear. Abandoning the blanket, she hurries down the hallway, hearing the men beginning to approach the house. Scrambling to the back door, she pushes it open, the house leading into a dark, neverending forest. She could hide here for now, she was sure. She forces her tiny feet to run as fast as she could, away from the men who had begun to raid her house. Hearing crashes as she ran, she was a good twelve feet away when she saw the first blaze. These white men set her fire to her house! She wanted to run back, to save Mama's pictures of Dad, to save her blanket and every other small item she had, but all she could, as a nine year old girl with no home or mother, was watch as everything she loved began to burn, as the men, the devils of the earth, simply laugh. She could hear it from where she sat, against an oak tree, surrounded by darkness. Slowly, her shoulders begin to shake, and tears escape her eyes, and as she cries, she knows nobody is coming for her. Not for hours, as the house burns and she watches it all fall. As the moon moves across the sky, a black, starless sky, taking away the horrors of the night, and everything she ever held dear._

"Hey...hey, wake up!"

She bounces upright, fear still lingering in her heart. Sweat covers the back of her neck, as she slowly gains her bearings. This nightmare never truly ceases to plague her in the night, and she has trained herself to swallow the scream that should follow. A warm light bathes the shack she sleeps in, as she sees a tall, beautiful woman stare down at her with sympathetic eyes. She kneels next to Hazel, attempting to place a hand on her shoulder. Pulling away, Hazel meets this woman's eyes with fear, cowering away from her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." the woman says slowly, her tone as warm and as motherly as Hazel has heard in a long time. Slowly, her breath slows, and she finds her hands have stopped quivering. The woman lets Hazel adjust to her, before slowly taking a seat beside her, her back pressed against the cardboard wall.

"Nightmares, huh? I get them all the time. You're new, right?"

"Yes..." Hazel replies, unsure what to make of this woman simply walking into her shack and waking her up from her re-occuring nightmare. Had she been crying out in her sleep again? It's been months since she's done that, from her knowledge. She meets this woman's eyes.  
Such unlike Piper's, dark brown, carrying the weight of the world. She's dressed in a raggedy purple dress, covered by a long black men's trenchcoat. A black hat covers her long, dirty black hair, that is cut short and pulled behind her head in a scraggled ponytail. She seemed harmless enough.

"I'm Reyna," the woman says, extending her hand after a few silent moments. Hazel takes note of the color of her skin, again. Not Asian, but not black either. Somewhere between Asian and Mexican. She slowly shakes it, silently glad that someone was not flinching at the color of her dark skin. Maybe this Hooverville was as accepting as she's heard of. "Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."

"Hazel."

"Just Hazel?"

"Hazel Levesque."

"Pretty name," Reyna comments, staring up at the cardboard ceiling, and from the starry look in her eyes, Hazel was sure she wanted to rip the roof away to reveal the beautiful night sky, "You from the skidrow?"

"I was. Until I got my walking papers from the factory I worked at. Then I had to make tracks and get out of there."

"I understand," Reyna says, a small smile on her face, "These times are hard for people like , the grifters, hell, even me!" She gives Hazel a grim smile, before placing her hands behind her head, "Yeah, life's a pain."

Hazel observes the smile for a moment, before returning it with her own. The two women sit together that night, both of them fighting off sleep that threatened to overcome. Two, three hours, even more they say together, discussing their lives and their story, and in those two hours, Hazel tells this woman, Reyna, more about her past then anybody she's met. Reyna supplies her own information easily, talking about sneaking over the border and the struggle to accomodate english into her already foreign vocabulary. It was about hour four, when they had begun to talk about skidrow, the Empire State Building, when an ear piercing scream dances through the night.

Hazel's heart races, fighting the urge to get up and run as fast as she could into the trees. Over the years, she's managed to escape a few of her own would be executions with a quick tongue and her fast feet. But if there were white men coming for her here, she would be trapped. Central Park was as public as any place in New York, and it wouldn't be hard to find her. She feels her pulse rise, the breath in her throat beginning to shorten, as she struggles to calm down. Finally, she realizes Reyna's mouth over her own, as Reyna is as calm as could be. Slowly standing up, she motions for Hazel to stay sitting, before peeking her head out of the shack and down the row of shacks.

"It's Piper and Jason." she whispers to Hazel, who has been watching Reyna earnestly. Narrowing her eyebrows, she remains quiet as they hear members of the Hooverville begin to rush towards the shack. Grabbing Hazel's hand, Hazel is surprised to see her feet move along with Reyna, as they gingerly sprint over to the shack that holds Jason and Piper. Making it there before everybody in the Hooverville has arrived, they manage to squeeze their way into the shack.

Piper's face is as pale as could be, her hand placed over her swollen stomach. The man Hazel assumes is Jason, a kind looking man who holds Piper in his arms, stroking her hair, glances up wearily, as though waiting for someone. He doesn't answer any of the questions being yelled at him, mostly concerned for the well being Piper. Hazel's heart warms at the sight, but the fact Reyna was one of the interrogators didn't help. Elbowing Reyna sharply, she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding, as she sees a familiar face edge their way through the crowd of distraught men and women.

Dressed in the clothes he wore earlier, Frank kneels next to Jason and the crowd hushes, wondering what the man could say about scream that Piper had let go that threw everybody into a frenzy.

"-we saw a figure standing by, tall, a man, holding rope, and I think a knife...he was standing outside the shack, watching us sleep, and it was Piper who saw him first. She only screamed when he began to move towards us, and when she did, I woke up, and the greaseball ran for it."

"Did you get a good look at who it was?"

"No. He ran away, and it was still dark."

Frank, nodding grimly, slowly turns away from the startled couple, passing the distraught Hoovervillians, who try to ask him questions as he walks by. Reyna and Hazel remain silent, as they and the rest of the group follow him back towards the central fire in the middle of their Hooverville. He grabs a bucket, turning it upside down, and stands on it, letting him look down upon the scared citizens.

"Comrades!" he yells, his voice booming over the shaken residents, who all turn to look up at him for leadership. Hazel is amazed by his confidence, his leadership to calm these people, and how quickly they already look to him for solace.

"As you can see, this is the fourth time we've been visited by our kidnapper. He's been taking our men-" he pauses to look at a woman in the crowd, with stormy grey eyes and her chin raised up, as though agreeing with him,"And we cannot rely on the authorities to help us. If New York cannot protect us, we will protect ourselves." He pauses, as though expecting his words to cause a stir amongst the men and women. When the crowd remains unmoved, he continues to speak, the fire creating shades of red to dance across his face, an austere expression on his face.

"I, as your leader, have decided this. From our previous laws, no man was allowed to own a heater, a chain, or any weapons of sort. From here on out, until I say otherwise, men and women alike are allowed to carry weapons to protect themselves. I will not act as guard, but you, my friends and family, will be allowed to carry heaters. As long as you follow the laws and the rules of this Hooverville, we will remain steady, and strong."

The men and women look at each other with slight interest, but nothing to be alarmed in. They all nod to Frank as he steps down from the bucket, greeting his friends, assuring them with a heavy smile on his face, that they will be safe. A few men stop to ask what sort of weapons will be allowed, and he answers them without stumbling, to Hazel's amazement. He is assuring a woman, one with two children wrapped around her legs, that the children will not allowed a weapon and will be removed from children if found, when his eyes meet her own. There is a spark, a sort of flutter in Hazel's heart, as she slowly turns away and walks alongside Reyna. Frank, from what Hazel hears, begins to stutter, fumbling with his words, before recovering quickly.

"I guess you really like Zhang, huh?"

"Wh-What?"

The question catches Hazel by surprise, when she finds herself back in her shack with Reyna. Reyna is smirking, enjoying the fact that Hazel is blushing and stumbling to find a way to explain herself.

"Nothing wrong with that, Levesque," Reyna assures her after she's calmed down, "He may be big and scary up there, but he's about as weak as a dilly."

"I do not like Frank!"

"Keep telling yourself that." says Reyna, as she slowly stands. She waves to a rather angry Hazel, who glares at her from her corner, and continues to walk, leaving Hazel confused and heavy hearted, but slightly elated, to know that Reyna approves would be a relief.

* * *

Reyna, walking on in the night, heads back on her way to her shack. The new girl would need some warming up, but she would be just fine when Frank shows her his sensitive side. He did to everybody, and that was mostly why everybody liked him as leader. Well, except Castellan, but it was Castellan. Reyna thinks these thoughts to herself, when she hears her name being called behind her.

"Reyna! Hey, Reyna!"

Dammit.

She turns her head, to see an overly excited, dirt smeared Leo Valdez. He follows her with such vigor, with such excitement, he nearly runs into her. Taking a step back, she watches as his cheeks turn pink in her line of sight, and she crosses her arms, huffing a bit. She didn't have time for this.

"So, you hear about the apparent murderer that nearly got Jason and Piper?"

"No shit, Valdez."

Ignoring her sharp tongue, he continues to ramble on.

"Don't you worry your head off, though," he says, rolling his eyes, smiling cockily at her, "I can protect you. This kidnapper 'aint gettin' anywhere near you."

"Valdez, a little girl could protect me better then you could!"

"So, it's a date, then?"

Reyna, exasperated, simply turns her back and leaves the overexcited man there alone, outside of Derrek Ginters' shack. She was sure he would be beat up by him for being overly loud, and when she looks back, she smiles as she sees him facing a rather tired, rather annoyed Derek, his fists curled and yelling words that Frank wouldn't approve of. Smiling tiredly, she continues on her way, the night dancing around her, letting her finally relax after the commotion tonight. Tomorrow, surely, would bring new surprises, and she would meet it when she did.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 3_

_ A/N: Thanks to whoever has reviewed, favorited or followed this story, or even just read this story! Lots of love to you all, and sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy reading and homework (EXAMS) Anyway, I'll be sketchy on updates, until the end of June, when school is out!_

**_ Raggy Music-Refers to ragtime music_**  
**_ Nit witted-Unintelligent/Dull_**  
**_ Futz-Waste of time_**  
**_ Grifter-Con man or woman_**  
**_ Blat-Newspaper_**  
**_ Made tracks-Person leaving quickly/should be leaving quickly_**  
**_ Abyssinia-"I'll be seeing you", said very quickly._**  
**_ Hoo-Ha's-Commotion_**  
**_ Moxie-That extra flair, guts._**  
**_ Gook-A person of asian ancestry_**  
**_ Macher-Someone of great importance_**  
**_ Taking the rap-Taking the blame for a crime someone else comitted_**

* * *

Sunlight streams through the boards, waking the exhausted woman. Her eyes slowly open, as she slowly comes to. What time was it? She sits up, rubbing her sore limbs, as she hears the sound of a familiar town coming to life. Shouts of greetings, fires crackling and laughter. A strangely welcoming feeling. Hazel straightens her hat, as she leans against the wall, a small smile lighting up her face. Its been awhile since she's woken up to a good morning. Stretching her legs, she stumbles to her feet, smiling as she peers out of her door. A bright blue sky, a shining sun. People walking amongst the Hooverville, not even noticing a Negro at their doors. Cautiously walking out of shack, she walks down the rows of shacks, shyly waving at whomever yelled a good morning, or a hello. Walking down the aisles of shacks, she begins to hum to herself, a practice she's rarely been able to do in awhile. Whenever she did, she would end up singing, and that would call attention to herself. And in white neighborhoods, at her factory, that would usually end up with a white man or woman calling her out, and then proceeding to call her nasty names. The freedom to hum was long forgotten in Hazel's case.

"Hazel!"

She turns her head, to see that pregnant woman from before, Piper, rushing over to her. A hand is placed protectively over her stomach, and the other makes sure her hat doesn't fly away. Her husband, or so Hazel assumes so, runs after her with a frantic expression, making sure his pregnant wife isn't overexerting herself. She raises her hand in greeting, glad to see the couple was alright after last night's events.

"Piper!" she greets, taking the woman's hand. Smiling, she shakes it vigorously, as Piper smiles at the girl. Hazel is sure Piper is just a bit older then her, seeing as Hazel was only 25. Piper looked about 27, or 28. Her husband looked well into his 30's. "How're you? Are you alright after last night?"

"Course we are," she replies, giving Hazel a sheepish smile when her husband places his hands on her shoulders, checking over her, "After Frank made that announcement, Jason even explored the darker part of the park, just to see if he could find them."

"A futz, it was," he says, running a hand through his hair. Hazel looks up at the man, as Jason is an unusually tall man. Bright blue eyes stare down into her own, blonde hair sticking up in clumps on his scalp. "Whoever the greaseball is, I bet he likes raggy music, is nit witted and a complete carny."

"Oh yeah?"

"Enough, Jason," Piper scolds him, narrowing her unique eyes, "Maybe its just a poor soul who just needs some help. Like a grifter."

"Bet it's far from a grifter," a somber voice joins their conversation, and Hazel turns to see a grim looking Frank, far from his powerful state only hours before. Stubble is on his face, and his eyes have a dour look in them, "Check out the blat."

Hazel takes the page from his hands, to see the headline in huge letters. Hazel's mother had found it proper to teach her how to read, though Hazel had no clue how her mother gained the ability to read. A lot of Negros didn't know how to read. Squinting at the headline, it takes a few minutes before she really understands the headline.

**"BANKER DEAD, BODY FOUND NEAR CENTRAL PARK, QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED."**

"Well, they can't ask him if he's dead." Hazel drawls, as Jason and Piper take a quick look. Frank's face lights up, as he chuckles at her wit.

"Think it's the same baddie?" Jason asks, as Piper hands the newspaper back to Frank, "I mean, the body of the biggie was found near our town.

"Could be." Frank folds the newspaper and tucks it under his trenchcoat, "And maybe not. Pipes, d'you mind if I borrow Hazel to do a quick roundabout of the 'ville?"

"She's all yours." Piper replies, squeezing Hazel's hand gently, telling her it was okay. Hazel had shifted uncomfortably at the idea of departing Piper and Jason's side, but when Piper nods slowly, as Frank asks, she slowly nods, and lets go of Piper's hands. Piper's hand immediately is captured by Jason's, who stares at the ground in a deep thought.

"Abyssinia two, don't go where I wouldn't." Frank says, nodding to the pair. Jason nods at the man, and quickly places a kiss on Piper's forehead. Hazel watches as Piper rolls her eyes, but lets him. Turning her back, she walks with Frank through the Hooverville, leaving the worried couple where they stand.

"How long have they been together?" Hazel inquires, as they makes their way through the gathering crowds of people. She watches with fascination as people call out to Frank, grasping his hand in their briefly. Dirty hands, of all colors,take Frank's hand and ask for information, and others simply greet him, saying a good morning, and seeing Hazel beside him, greet her as well. Frank takes it all very well, a vivid smile on his face. 'He just wants to convince them everything is all well', she thinks to herself, silent as she waits for him to answer his question. When they finally make it to the center of the Hooverville, where the fire is already gaining fuel, he lets the smile dim just a little.

"About two years. Found 'em wandering through the streets of New York. Jason over there used to be a soldier, and Piper was a seamstress or something like that. Jason fought in the Great War. Taking 'em in, I thought they would be goofs, bound to cause hoo-ha's left and right, but they've really proven themselves. Pipes helps the mothers with their kids, and Jason helps with the protection. Though, ever since Piper got herself knocked up by him, he's been slackin' "

"Can't blame him, really," Hazel says, warming her hands by the fire. Though it's a beautiful day, the wind has already picked up. She shivers, wrapping her coat closer around her, much to Frank's notice, "Piper is pregnant, Jason just wants to help her. At least he wants to be there, unlike my own Daddy."

"Was he a grifter?"

"Made tracks before my Mama could give birth," Hazel bites her lip, as though trying to repress that certain fact, "And stayed away. Never met him at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hazel says, turning her bright eyes to Frank's, a surprising amount of happiness in her eyes, "Best that he did. Cause if he did, I woulda handed him straight to the lynchers."

Frank winces at the mention of lynchers. Lynch mobs, to be exact. He's had his own share of desperately avoiding them, and had narrow escapes from them. He knows exactly what the lynchers could do, and that terrified him that she did too. The lynchers must've hurt her real bad. Without realizing it, he begins to raise his hand to caress her cheek, but with much restraint, he slowly lowers it. Blushing furiously, he holds it behind his back, his other hand gripping it tightly. Shit. He hopes she doesn't notice, and when she doesn't glance at his hands, he knows she didn't.

"When'd you become leader 'round here?" Hazel asks, peering around the throngs of people making their way around the town. Men cradling broken limbs, women wrapping their arms around their exhausted children. Children, using broken pieces of wood, fighting each other like the knights in the stories Hazel's mother would read to her. It was a hopeless, homely sight, in a way. It's sad, to know people were living like this when they never deserved it, but hopeful. To see them making the best of it.

Frank's face darkens considerably when she asks. He avoided talking about it completely, whenever he could, but when someone asks for the straight truth, he would tell them. "A year ago. When Percy Jackson, a good fella, went missin'. That's when the disappearances started happening."

"Percy...Jackson?"

Frank runs a hand through his hair, as he takes a seat on one of the logs in front of the fire. Hazel follows suit, saying nothing as he clasps his hands together, gathering time before he tells her. A bitter smile makes an appearance on his face.

"Percy. He had moxie, and he was a friend when I needed one, he didn't think I was a gook cause I'm Chinese. One of the only few, actually. It was about a year ago, this time around. We, the people, woke up one morning, expecting to see Percy as he always was, smilin' and causing people to smile, but found he was empty. His shack was empty. His possessions were mostly gone, and Annabeth went batshit crazy-" He points her out to Hazel, who observes the woman from their position. Annabeth, the blonde woman with a black hat covering her dirty curls. She talks to Reyna, wrinkles lining her face from worry, "And that's the time the people started disappearing. First it was Percy, then Nakamura, and Charlie Beckendorf, just before you came here yesterday. Last night, I suppose whoever is taking them wanted a double strike, because they almost got Jason. Thank goodness Piper has pipes."

Hazel remains quiet for a moment, furrowing her brows, staring deep into the fire. The disappearances worried her, they did, but it was what happened with Annabeth that scares her. Piper almost lost her husband, and seeing the anxiety on Annabeth's face, the load she carries on her shoulders, she's sure Piper wouldn't be able to last, especially since she's about to deliver a baby. She sighs, looking back up at Frank. A wistful sort of expression on her face, they are both startled then they hear cries and shouts towards the west side of the town. Meeting each other's eyes, Frank is the first to stand up and stride towards the trouble. Hazel hesitates a moment, before following suit.

Heading to the west end of the town, they see the poor folks all staring up at a man standing on a box. A certain macher, she's sure of it. Dressed in a fancy suit, his shirt underneath is stained with beer, his teeth brown from what Hazel is sure, alcohol consumption. His face resembled one of a rat, and standing by his side is two tall, buff man, unforgiving expressions on their face as they look down at the people.

"Frank!"

"Oh, lordy, here he is."

"Better watch out, Harrison!"

"Frank, they got a proposal!"

"Calm down!" he yells to the callers, as they form a path for him to get through. Straightening his coat, he worries for a moment, before walking up to the man of importance. Extending his hand, the man doesn't take it, looking down distastefully at Frank's offer of peace. When he doesn't take it, Frank immediately takes it back, a colder, more distant expression on his face.

"You're in charge 'round here?" the man sneers, doubting the idea a Chinese man could be in charge of a mostly white Hooverville.

"From what I know, yeah," Frank says, staring into the man's cold, icy eyes. He was sure this would end up being a bad encounter, "What do you want? Got a mob of lynchers ready to murder me?"

"Alright, don't blow your wig," the man says, shaking his head at Frank's cold words. He was intimidated, Hazel could tell, but he wouldn't back down. "You've got moxie, I'll give you that. I'm Harrison Smith, lawyer and dealer. I'm here to offer work, and from what I see," he peers at the witnesses of this exchange, and smirks slightly when he sees Hazel watching with wide eyes, mostly at Frank, "You folks could use some money."

"What kind of work?" Someone calls from the crowd, and Hazel turns to see a small Latino man step forward, his clothes and face stained with dirt and oil stains. Probably works with cars and mechanics, from what she saw. The man makes his way next to Frank, smirking slightly, "Cause taking the rap for you when you screw up isn't exactly my way of making money."

"Shut up, Leo," Frank says, gritting his teeth. He pushes Leo behind him, while Mr. Smith smirks at the threats of Leo. One of the bodyguards step forward, most likely to stomp Leo, but step back when Smith raises his hand quickly.

"Not yet, Otto," Harrison says, his cold smirk beginning to reach his eyes, "Anyway, I just need a few of you to try out a new product my friend's company is making. Something for the military. It pays a dollar an hour, and you'll get it when you come outta the labs. So..." he looks around, smirking at the terse citizens, "Anyone volunteer?"

Hazel watches their exchange, considering the choices. Military trials? Couldn't be any worse then what the lynch mob could do. She watches Reyna's expression, one of mixed fury and pity, then Annabeth, who shakes her head at the exchange, finding it ridiculous. She looks down at her hands, wondering if they would take her, before shaking her head. No. She could prove herself to these white folk. She is just as brave as them, and maybe even moreso, to deal with the trials she's had to. She steps forward from the crowd, drawing attention, and she finds her voice quivering just a tiny bit, as she announces herself.

"I volunteer."

"Hazel!" Frank exclaims her name, not realizing she would do it, that she would take this ridiculous offer. This was madness, it was. Before he could even reprimand her, Reyna, Leo and even Jason had volunteered, all of them glancing at Hazel with hesistance once they take their side next to her. Frank, with a heavy heart, even volunteers. Harrison Smith smirks at the Hoovervillians, before speaking again.

"Excellent. I'll be meeting you at my car at the edge of the park in five minutes. Carry on, everybody, and thank you," he glances at the worried Hoovervillians, and especially at Piper, who seems to be on the edge of tears, "For your cooperation."

As everybody departs, Frank gathers his friends all together, murmuring softly what they would do if there was an emergency. He couldn't chew Hazel out here, not now, but she needed protecting. Not really, in a sense of a bodyguard, just someone to look out for her. The same way Jason protects Piper, or the way Annabeth and Percy had protected each other. As they make their way to the edge of the park, Frank hesitantly, without a second thought, slides his hand into Hazel's, and squeezes it gently, seeing the tremors in her shoulders. What terror she must be in at this moment. To know that your friends only went on some ridiculous quest to protect you. He was sure she didn't want his hand in hers. But, just as he was about to pull his hand away, he finds her hand squeezing his gently, silently begging him not to let go. And he obliges.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Soldier and The Singer, chapter 4_

_ A/N: Love the reviews! Thanks to calMeCalypso and percabeth1414, as always, for your reviews! Also, guys, I'd love if you'd share this story with other Percy Jackson fans, as my stories aren't exactly popular, so, if you favorite/follow/review, don't forget to share as well! All my love!_

_Five Spot-5$ bill_  
_Sourdough-fake money_  
_Brodies-Mistakes_  
_Hotsquat-Electric chair_

* * *

The group of volunteers pull up in front of a seemingly normal New York building. Offices, it seems. Hazel holds her breath, as the door to the car opens, one of Harrison Smith's smirking goons holding the door open. Glancing tentatively at Frank, she lets him get out first, growing angry at the smirks on the goons faces. Taking her time, she lets Reyna, Jason and Leo climb out of the car, a strange churning feeling in her stomach. The smirks on the goons faces unnerve her, and when she is about to climb out of the car, she feels a foot place itself in front of her own, and she goes down, scratching her face against the rough pavement.

Being helped to her feet, Frank wraps a strong arm around her shoulders, glaring fiercely at the goon who tripped her. He opens his mouth to curse them, when Harrison Smith appears in their peripheral vision, and he gives up. He shakes his head, before guiding Hazel inside the building. Leo and Reyna walk behind them, and it's odd to hear the conversation that Leo starts with Jason, as Reyna tries to ignore them with an irritated expression on her face. Something about being dizzy with dames, and a five spot. Shaking her head, she looks ahead, walking down the narrow aisle. Metal walls surround them, and no doors open to any office from what she sees. Hanging lightbulbs guide their way down the aisle, and they stop at a crooked, dim staircase. Frank, hesitating for a moment, looks back at Harrison Smith and his goons, before taking Hazel's hand carefully and walking up the stairs. The volunteers tromp up the stairs slowly, avoiding looking back. Frank's hand slides into Hazel's, squeezing lightly, and Hazel sighs shakily, enjoying the comfort he provides.

"Thanks for coming with me," she whispers softly, as they reach the second flight of steps, and continue on their way, "I was terrified."

"I have a job as the leader, and that's to protect these people," Frank replies softly, and though she continues to face forward, she can almost hear the smile on his face, if that was even possible, "Including you."

"You don't even know me that well."

"Nevertheless, I wasn't about to let you go with these rich white bastards."

She laughs softly, the ache in her legs beginning to dull as they manage to reach the fourth floor of the building. Stopping at a steel door, they let Harrison Smith pass through, unlocking the door with his keys. Not even letting them go through first, he smirks as they grab the handle as quick as they can, and Frank holds the door open as Reyna, Leo, Jason and Hazel walk into the lab, and ducks past the goons.

The lab is an overly bright white, and five steel gurneys are laid out in rows of two, one odd gurney at the end. Paper is laid over the gurney, for sanitary purposes, Hazel assumes. There are three doors on the left wall, and two doors on the right, each of them windowless and seemingly soundproof. Hazel hears odd noises from the ones on the right, before shaking her head. Must be paranoid. Harrison Smith gestures to the cots, and each of them take a seat on them. Frank and Hazel sit on gurneys opposite each other, exchanging looks of questionable nature as the odd noises from the right doors begin to grow louder. Leo and Reyna sit on gurneys that are opposite each other, and Jason takes the lone one, bringing his knees to his chest. Harrison Smith shoots a dirty look at the doors on the right wall, and without another word, simply enters one of the rooms on the left, a nasty smirk on his face. The volunteers remain quiet in anticipation.

"Why do I have the feeling the money we're gonna get is sourdough?"

"He did say we'd get our dollars by the time this is over, gin," Reyna says in reply to Leo's random comment, but the doubt in her eyes makes it obvious how she really feels, "He can't go back on that."

"What if we end up dead like the guys that went to the fishes?" Jason asks quietly, avoiding the looks that Leo, Reyna and Frank give him, "I mean, people going missing? It could be him."

"Can't be," Frank says, shaking his head, "He outwardly asked for volunteers, and as much as a slimeball he is, I don't think so, Jason. This is a weasel, not an eagle."

"Why an eagle?"

"Did you see his suit? All-out American."

The group falls quiet again, as they wait for the product that Harrison Smith had told them about. Military products, though the Great War was nearly twenty years ago. It started to seem unnatural to Frank. From what he knew of the military, they didn't have any major missions at the moment. Nothing with the Krauts of Germany, so why were they creating new products? An uneasy feeling begins to grow in his stomach, and he stares into space, trying to ignore the ominous feeling that is growing. This wasn't right. He had a feeling it couldn't be right from the moment Harrison Smith came in, but that was Hazel's own courage that got him dragged into this mess. Shaking his head, he is pulled from his reverie when he hears a loud shriek from one of the rooms on the right.

They all turn their heads to the room on the right, the first door, and Hazel screams as the door opens. Steam pours out of the room, and a figure, one of a man's, emerges as a shadow, before falling onto the ground. The disgusting smell of urine and blood follows, and when the smoke clears, Frank swears loudly. The man is naked, with no clothes to cover him up. A huge bloody gash on his face, and two of his limbs are gone, his arms. On one of them, a metal sort of prosthetic is nearly smashed into the bloody wound, infection having set in and as soon as he falls into the room, he falls to the ground. His skin is tight around his bones, and they could see his ribs. Reyna, the closest to the door, jumps off her gurney and rushes to the other side, wide eyes, but her mouth is a slight line.

"Holy mother of fucking-"

Leo is the first out of the stunned five to react. He covers his mouth and nose, and slowly climbs off his gurney. Edging towards the body, he slowly lifts the arm with the metal prosthetic. A wire is tied in a circle around the bloody stump, attaching to a poorly built metal arm, mostly strips of metal fashioned into a crude sort of arm. Infection had set in, as the metal was not clean, but rusting and dirty.

"Fucking...they're trying to make, if I can see, fake arms...holy shit-" Leo covers his mouth as he drops the arm and turns back to his friends. Hazel's eyes are flooding with tears, and turns to Frank, who stands stunned at the body. Reyna stands stiff, crossing her arms, her back as tense as could be. Jason himself was turned 180 degrees, refusing to even look. It was here, they could see they were in some deep, deep shit. They erupt into comments of fear, and swears

"Holy shit, what the fucking hell..."

"Frank, what do we do?"

"God, and I thought the War was the last place I'd see something sick-"

"I'm gonna be sick-"

"We're so fucking dead-"

"OKAY!"

Everybody turns to Frank, who's pulled his trenchcoat even closer to his body. His body stands straight, shoulders back, like a leader. His face is a mask of calmness, and he is no longer afraid, just taking control. Just like he always did. They turn to him, all of them peering at them with hope in his eyes.

"We need to get outta here, make tracks," he says slowly, steadily, "But we gotta get past those goons outside. Leo, you think you can knock 'em out with somethin'?"

"The gurneys..." Leo replies, staring down at a small wrench that has been in his pocket for quite some time, fiddling with it, "I can...no, It won't work. Someone needs to distract them, then we can have Jason knock 'em out."

"That could work..." Frank replies quietly, but frowns slightly, before shaking his head, and continuing to speak,"but who'll distract them?"

"It'd be my honor, Frank." Leo smirks, dirty yellowing teeth grinning up at his best friend, and Frank returns the smile.

After making sure the body was tucked away safely, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Hazel and Frank all huddle behind one of the gurneys, having turned it towards the door they came into. Leo, his knee jumping up and down, stands up, and turns to his friends, nodding slightly, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Let's raise a lil' hell."

Making his way towards the door, he knocks on the other with his fist, cursing and insulting the goons on the other side.

"Yo, you goons! I have a feeling you were mistakes, were you? Brodies! Must've been born outta wedlock! You must be so dumb, you think the hotsquat is fun! Can't you hear me, you fuckin' bastards? What, you stupid AND deaf? Must be, cause I bet the army didn't accept you cause they thought you were GIRLS! Well, it isn't hard, cause I see the resemblance-"

The door flings open, and two angry goons are cracking their knuckles, growling furiously at the shorter man. Letting a fist fly to his face, Leo uses his small height to his advantage and ducks, rolling to the other side of the room. The goons, still intent on getting Leo, don't notice the yell that comes from Frank, as they run forward with the gurney, and slam the edge of it into the goons sides. Falling onto the gurney, they are temporarily stunned, and with much effort, Frank, Reyna, Jason and Hazel roll the gurneys into the room that the dead man fell out of, and close the doors. They pile the gurneys right in front of the door, making sure they can't get out. Without a second thought, they all run out of the room, flying down the staircase, just in case there are more goons. Frank leads them, closely followed by Hazel. Reyna and Jason follow them, their eyes alert just in case they do run into more goons, and at the rear is Leo, laughing happily. Dashing down the stairs, they fly into the street, and pausing only to catch their breath, they begin to run back to Central Park.

* * *

Later that night, Reyna and Hazel are recounting the story to the women of the Hooverville. Huddled around the fire, Hazel tells the story with finesse, including actions and the dialogue of Leo Valdez. Katie Gardiner, a woman with bright red hair, laughs as they tell them about the insults Leo decided to use to rouse the goons. Silena Beauregard, the woman with wide blue eyes, begins to tear up as Reyna describes the body that fell out of the room, and they all quietly clap as the women finish their story. It's been long since Hazel has been able to tell stories to friends like these ones without fearing persecution. It was a nice change.

When they finally made it back to the Hooverville late in the afternoon, they were immediately cared for by the residents. Jason, refusing medical help, rushed to Piper's side, as this was the ninth month of Piper's pregnancy. There was a belief that tonight might be the night of the child's birth. Frank was whisked away by the men to discuss protection, and Leo had meandered elsewhere. Hazel stuck with Reyna the rest of the day, a bit paranoid by this point, afraid that something else might happen to her lest she wander off.

Laughing softly, she smiles as Reyna begins to discuss with Katie the possibility of having children in Hooverville, and Piper's pregnancy. She is about to tell Reyna she is exhausted, and tired for the night, when she hears a scream in the distance. A woman's scream.

Meeting Reyna's eyes, they only nod to each other before rushing to the cabin on the west side of the Hooverville. Hazel's heart pounds with anxiety, knowing that scream. That was not a scream for help, but one for pain. Piper must be having her baby right now. Sprinting down the rows of shacks, they make it to the one Reyna had earlier described as Piper's, they run inside to see Piper, on her back. A pot of water, heated by fire, lay in front of her, and a recent cleaned knife. Jason grips her hand tightly, meeting their eyes. He doesn't say a word, only running a hand through his wife's hair as she continue to thrash in pain from the pregnancy. Reyna, quickly taking control of the situation, instructs Hazel to cover the window with the blanket that lay to the side, as this was a private birth. Obeying, Hazel notes Frank coming up the road, and her heart skips quickly. Frank. Oh god, she couldn't think about him right now! Her friend was giving birth! Only meeting his eyes for a brief note, she mouths an apology before covering the door as well. Turning back to Reyna, who has begun the process of delivering the baby, she sits next to Piper, trying her best to calm her down.

"Piper, it'll be okay," she says in her most comforting voice, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice, "It'll be fine-"

"TO HELL WITH FINE!" Piper screams, agonizing pain in her voice, "I'M HAVING A BABY AND IT FEELS LIKE HELL!"

"Piper, shush, it'll be alright..."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"No, you won't, cause then you'll be orphanizing your child, Pipes."

Hazel realizes that speaking to Piper will be useless. She was in too much pain. Racking her brain for something else that could calm her down, she glances to Reyna, positioned in between Piper's legs, peering and observing the process of the baby coming out. She kept telling Piper to push, to push. To hell, Hazel had no clue what she meant, but she knew it must be difficult. She needed to calm Piper down so she could listen to Reyna. Trying to calm herself, she thinks back to the days when her mother was alive. What did Hazel's mother do to calm her down? She removes a soothing voice, a hand lacing itself through her hair, and a sweet melody. Music. Taking a deep breath, Hazel closes her eyes as she recalls the quiet song.

"Swing low, sweet chariot," she sings softly, closing her eyes, as she remembers the history of the song. Her mother had said it was the song of the slaves, when people like her were slaves to the white man. Inspired by Prophet Elijah, it always gave her mother hope, "Coming forth to carry me home...swing low, sweet chariot, coming forth...to carry me home..."

Piper begins to calm down at the sweet voice that belongs to Hazel, and begins to push, doing as Reyna expects. Jason eventually begins to join in with Hazel, as it surprises her. His voice is a rich, smoky tone, but it fits well with her high voice. Together, they sing to calm Piper down, through the night hours, a sweet chariot taking away Piper's pain as she finally gives birth.

_"I looked over Jordan, and what did I see_

_Coming for to carry me home?_

_A band of angels coming after me,_

_Coming for to carry me home."_

* * *

Frank has been waiting anxiously all night, hearing the screams, and eventual voices that calm Piper down. He was rather nervous, as this would be the first child born in his Hooverville, and he hopes it will survive. At first, when asked how he would deal with this situation, he could only shrug and pretend he knew, though deep down, he was afraid. Women giving birth in healthy facilities had high chances of the baby surviving. Here? Not so much. He could only thank Reyna for being extremely useful, as she had picked up skills before coming to Hooverville. Nobody had actually known where Reyna was really from, but her skills made up for her lack of history.

Finally, by the crack of dawn, Frank hears the cry of an infant, and relief floods his heart. The baby had made it through. Walking inside the shack, he is pleasantly surprised to find an asleep Hazel, and an exhausted Jason, caressing his wife's cheek as they look down at a red, ruddy baby. Wrapped in their only clean blanket, Reyna lays to the side, her sweat on her forehead, and she offers Frank a slight smile as he stands in the doorway.

"Congratulations."

"She's beautiful," Jason whispers, staring at the baby in Piper's arms, "Lookit that, Frank...my daughter."

"Does she got a name?"

"Anna." Piper replies, both to the surprise of Frank and Jason, "Anna Joy."

"Anna Joy Mclean?"

"Anna Joy Grace."

He glances over at a sleeping Hazel, who is asleep as the baby is officially named. He knew she had sung all night, calming Piper down, the same verses over and over the hours, and he knew she must care a lot about these two to do it for them all night. She deserved the rest. He takes a seat next to the slumped Hazel, and without much control, tucks away a stray hair that has found itself on her forehead. Ignoring the smirk on Reyna's face, he allows himself to relax, before the curtain in front of the door is ripped aside.

"Frank! FRANK!"

"Annabeth?" he replies groggily, stumbling to his feet. He faces the excited blonde woman, and for the first time in ages, he sees hope, happiness in her face. It excites him and terrifies him at the same time, "Wh-What's happened?"

"He's alive," her voice trembles as she tells Frank, "Frank...we found Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter _

_ A/N: Hey! Sorry for the spotty updates, I do hope (for my Potterhead fans) that "Beneath a Moonless Sky, There Are Shining Stars" was enough to occupy you guys. Thanks to __**Yellow di Viridian Grove**__ for your review! Also, love reviews! It makes my life much easier and encourages me to write more, especially since my exams are tomorrow, and I'm worried as hell. I'll try to write more as soon as exams are over! Lots of love, though!_

_ Crumbs-Fink, loser by social standard._  
_ Grifters-A con man or wman_  
_ Gumshoe-Detective_  
_ Genius-Used in a sarcastic way_  
_ Narker-Informant._  
_ Macher-Important sort of person_  
_ Egg-Crude person._

* * *

His heartbeat quickens in his chest, the ground falling out from under him. He is slack for a moment, the world spiralling out of his control. Percy. His best friend was back. He was truly back, something he had only dreamed of.

_"Frank!"_

_ "Yeah?" _

_ Frank had jogged over to the proud man's side, as he stands in the center of their small town. Homeless people and their friends were slowly building their own shacks out of wood left behind from construction sights they've managed to steal. Frank looks at his best friend, who surveys the scene with a smile on his stubbled face. _

_ Percy Jackson's life was not as horrid of every story, but it still was a series of unfortunate events. His mother had been swept up in the arms of a famous businessman, whom Percy had never known. Sally Jackson had fallen in love and together, they had conceived Percy, but it was too good to be true. Sally had been dumped by Percy's father, though it was not out of lack of love. Sally had to raise Percy by herself, raising him in the slums of New York. Out of an attempt to lift them out of poverty, Sally had married a crooked politician, named Gabe. After about five years of living with him, Percy had decided to run away, and came back years later for his mother. He "disposed" of Gabe, blaming it on the Five Points, and had managed to secure his mother a life with a man named Paul Blowfis, before he himself fell into poverty. Not wanting to worry his mother, he pretended he was okay, because she was already happy enough without letting his mother know he was poor. Now, the proud leader of the Hooverville he built, he had his best friend by his side, a beautiful dame named Annabeth, and a smile on his face. All he could ever want._

_ "What do you see here, Frank?" he asks him, his green eyes alit with pride, as he sweeps his arm around to his friends who are working tirelessly._

_ "Er, crumbs, future grifters, and our friends?" Frank asks, shrugging hopelessly. He wasn't sure what answer Percy had wanted._

_ "No, don't be down on your luck, Frank," he replies, laughing. Annabeth, the doll by his side, "Annabeth, what do you see?"_

_ "Well," she begins, her narrow eyes sweeping the Hooverville, before returning back to Percy, "I see people working hard, people who've survived, our friends, and a new beginning. That's what I see, Percy."_

_ "As do I, Annabeth," he replies, and he wraps his arms around the girl and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. Frank blushes terribly, as he has never seen the couple interact in such a way. Percy, having pulled away, sees the blush on Frank's face, and laughs heartily. Sending Annabeth off to help some of the men with the shacks, he wraps an arm around Frank, and sweeps his arm to the sky, towards the Empire State. _

_ "We're like that tower, you see? It starts from the bottom, and with hard work and with dedication," he smiles at his friend, who is watching him curiously, "We soar all the way to the sky."_

_ "Percy, if we were birds that may work, but we're only human." Leave it to Frank to bring blunt logic into the situation._

_ "Ah, but that's the thing, Frank," he says, chuckling gently, "We are humans, but we have the heart and the souls of animals. We can do whatever the hell we want, as long as we got a chance. See, I never thought I had a chance with Annabeth over there," he points to the woman, who is now instructing the men with a sharp tone, and the men were avoiding her eyes, "But I went for her. And she ended up wanting me anyway. Now, that, my friend, is what I mean. You can accomplish anything, as long as you have heart."_

That fateful day, before Percy had disappeared, his words had stuck in his heart. He could do whatever he could as long as he had the heart. Frank, knowing himself, had always been a bit meek with his willpower and strength, but he had grown stronger and more brave hearted ever since Percy left, wanting to carry on the legacy that Percy had left behind. He had wanted to carry on the leadership Percy left behind. But now, knowing Percy was back, he falls back with a faint heart, and it's not until he realizes Annabeth is dragging him across the Hooverville that he truly is back. _Percy Jackson is back_.

"Make way!" Annabeth yells, as they dash down the rows and rows of shacks, pushing worried men and women letting them pass. Seeing the angry Annabeth and their leader looking meek was enough to cause any of them to worry, and they quickly made a path, as Annabeth drags Frank to the shack where Percy is being housed. She explains the situation on the way.

"-found on the south side of the Park, he was nearly dead when we found him. He's dirty, and hasn't said a word since we found him. We, meaning me, Will Solace, Malcolm and Lee Fletcher. Thank goodness that Will and Lee used to be doctors, or he would be dead, though, I have no fuckin' clue where they were last night when Piper was keeping the entier town up with her screams-Ow!"

Annabeth suddenly crashes into a couple who hadn't moved out of the way in time. Frank himself manages to stay upright, and watches as the three struggle to get back up. When they do, the man and the woman look miffed. And Frank recognizes them immediately. The man had sandy haired, concealed by a brown hat, wearing a trenchcoat and holding a sack of what he assumed to be wood and rocks to make new shacks. And the woman by his side, her lightning blue eyes, the short cut black hair and the freckles on her face identifies them as Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace.

"Thalia! Luke!" Annabeth exclaims, widening her eyes, "I, sorry, I mean, er-"

"It's quite alright, Annabeth," Thalia replies in a reserved voice, her face expressionless, "Luke and I've been out all night, trying to find provisions."

"Yes," Luke supplies, slowly sliding his arm around Thalia's waist, "Grifters wasting our time with fake ID's and promises of dreams. Thank goodness for Frank, who passed that weapon law here." He pulls out a gun out of his bag, smiling crookedly, "We got rid of 'em before they could harass more people. Pulled out the gun, and WHAMO! Dead before anyone could catch us."

"Well, that's great." Annabeth replies uneasily, as she slowly makes her way around the couple, who watch with strangely cold eyes. Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan had come from out of nowhere, but rumour had it they used to be leaders of two of the deadliest gangs in New York, before meeting and accidentally falling in love. Together, they had combined the two gangs, but that was right before the market crash. Their gangs suffered the worst, and in the end, they had to break them up, and make a run for it. They arrived shortly after it was formed, and now, they were avoided for their reputation of being leaders of the deadliest gangs to hit New York. They unnerved everybody, including their own leader.

Slowly pulling away from the two, Annabeth hurriedly pulls Frank away, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't following.

"God, those two give me the heebie-jeebies," she shudders, shaking her head, "I cannot believe I used to be friends with those two..."

Finally stopping at the entrance of a particularly run-down shack, she gives Frank a nudge, who steps forward dizzily. He looks back at Annabeth, who is biting her lip. Hard.

"Best if you go in first," she says, "It'll be better, as he shouldn't overextend himself, according to Will and Malcolm." Frank had a feeling that it meant that Percy would do more if he saw Annabeth then they expect, but he only nods, and heads inside the shack. The sight of his best friend he hasn't seen in ages causes him to stand there in shock.

Percy is pale and gaunt, his shirt off and his hair is rough and ragged, matted with dirt and grease. Scars decorate his chest, each of them having been sewn up, indicating experimentation. Blood stains remain uncleaned on his chest, and flies fly around him, wanting to feast on the flesh that have died. He's lost the muscle that he used to have, shoulders, arms and legs, and dark rings line his eyes. He lays on a blanket made of newspapers, and clean bandages are wrapped around his arms, some areas on his chest, and on his cheek. He sports a black eye, on his left one, to be exact. His breathing ragged and quick. He slowly opens his eyes, and cracks a tiny smile, at the sight of his best friend standing there. He tries to sit up, but is forced back down by Will and Malcolm.

"Murder! Haven't seen a pretty face since my own dame dragged me out of the woods...what's shaking, Frank?"

"Percy, my god," he says, shaking his head, a tiny tear falling down his face at the sight of him, "You're a complete idiot, you know that?"

Frank slowly kneels down and wraps his arms around his best friend, who is quick to return the hug as well. He holds his best friend close for a bit, simply happy to have him back after ages of him being gone. He could've been dead, or worse. But he was alive, and nearly well. Afterwards, he slowly pulls back and lets Malcolm and do their work. He sits by his side, awkward for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Percy, what's happened to you?"

"Bloody fucking murder, that's what..." Percy groans, shaking his head slightly, "For a year...they took me and experimented...it wasn't some professional person, no macher, or rich egg. It was some raggedy people, grifters, maybe. I remember...hearing the sounds of the Hooverville, _our_ Hooverville, so it musta been someone...here..."

"Percy," Frank says, shaking his head, "You musta been delirious, cause there is no way it was someone-"

"I'm serious, Frank!" Percy exclaims, quickly sitting up. Will and Malcolm struggle to hold him down, as he yells his case and reasoning, "He...some ordinary Joe and his girl...blonde...guy was really tall...girl with dark hair...I don't know..." He trembles, his shoulders beginning to shake and tears running down his face, "Frank...pl-please...I'm serious...it was someone...and..."  
His sobs begin get louder, and he begins to cry, for the first time since Frank has met him. Fear and panic is taking Percy, and he can't help but want to wrap his arms around his friend, but he knew he didn't need another hug from Frank. He needs Annabeth. When he calls Annabeth in, and she sees her love of her life crying, and trembling, she is the first to wrap her arms around his torso, as he buries his head in her shoulder. Bitter tears runs down both their faces, as they hold each other. She runs her fingers through his hair, and Frank bitterly smiles, to let them have their moment. Will and Malcolm say nothing, simply backing off and letting the couple hold each other, and it's in this moment, Frank has a terrible idea of who did it, but he was sure he knew who did it this time.

* * *

Hazel slowly wakes to the sound of arguing, and shouting outside of the shack. Coming to, she realizes she's been sleeping for nearly a day and a half. She slowly opens her eyes, to the sight of Piper holding the daughter close, her eyes wide with fear. Reyna is nowhere to be seen, and when Piper sees Hazel has come to, she bites her lip. Piper holds her daughter close, and Hazel slowly stands up, to peek through the window. She is trembling at the sight, to see Frank and Jason arguing like hell outside. Their voices were the loudest at the moment, and she was sure everybody was silent at the sight of their leader and the former soldier arguing.

"I didn't do it, Frank! Why the fuck do you think it was me?"

"Percy told me personally it was someone with blonde hair, tall, and dark haired, for hell's sake! Don't tell me those OUTINGS you've been doing are really for patrol. You've been slacking on patrol since Piper had her baby."

"What, you playin' gumshoe, Frank? I've actually been grabbing provisions and shit, and you think I'm experimenting on people? You think I'm crazy after the War? I thought you trusted me!

"I do, Jason, but with all these hoo-ha's going on, I can't rule you out. You're plenty rugged, so I can't trust you. I'm just sayin', you could be a suspect. I never said it was you!"

"You're basically sayin' it, and you gettin' the rest of the Hooverville to gang up on me! I've been gettin' dirty looks ever since word of Percy got out. I love Percy, Frank, but he musta been delirious, cause it wasn't me!"

"I'm sorry, Jason," Frank's voice turns sober, more serious, and holding less fire then before, "But for now, you're a suspect, so you might want to have your stuff ready to move out. I'm sorry."

Jason stands there, slack, as Frank turns on his heel to walk away. The witnesses to this argument suddenly bubble up in conversation, and Hazel strides out of the shack. Meeting Jason's eyes, she looks at him with sympathy in her own, before running after Frank. She remembers the way Jason had helped her years ago, when nobody would, and how he was struggling, though both of them never told Piper they had met before.

_"You alright, lil' lady?"_

_ Hazel had been huddling near the corner of the bar he had just come out of. It was a rainy night, lightning dancing in the sky. She was soaked, cold, and miserable. Jason was still decked in his military uniform, just having been released from the military. Wrapped in a trenchcoat, she looks up at him, shaking severely, the cold winds dancing around her body. She shivers at the tall, white man above her, and she was sure this was a joke. That he was bound to hurt her. She nearly didn't trust anyone other then other negroes._

_ "I'm...I could be better."_

_ Jason, looking down at the younger woman huddling beside the bar he had just come out. He needed a strong drink, but all of his dizziness and after effects of the drinks goes away as he sees this poor soul. He kneels, smiling gently, and reaches into his coat. Hazel winces, as though he were to pull out a noose or a gun to hurt her, but instead, he pulled out a ten dollar bill, being paid from the military. _

_ "Here," he replies softly, handing it to her, "You don't deserve to be out here in the cold. Take this and buy yourself some food, alright?" he says. Trembling, she took the dollar bill, widening her eyes. _

_ "Th-Thank you, sir..."_

_ "Call me Jason. Jason Grace." He smiles down at her, and offers a hand, to help her up. Slowly rising to her feet, she is greatful that the lightning flashes in the sky illuminates his face, so she could see the face of this so called Jason Grace, who has saved her. Helping her inside the bar, he buys her a drink, and the rest of the night is warm and full of happiness. They talk about Jason's new fiancee, Piper Mclean, and that she's a seamstress. They spend the night talking about the unfairness that was this world lived in._

_ "You know what, Hazel?" Jason asks, as they have their second round of drinks. Hazel is beginning to feel sleepy and tired, but when she looks at this man, she is fully awake. She didn't feel love for him in the romantic sense, but one of someone protecting her, which she's lacked since her mother was strung up in a tree. "This is one of the best nights I've had in awhile. I needed a friend, and one who isn't screaming in my ear to run." He offers her hand, "I better get going, Piper might be waiting for me at home." She takes it, shaking it slowly, and they hug each other warmly, in the light of that day. They were free and careless, but Hazel would never forget what Jason Grace had done for her, and she would return the favor, whenever she could. If she ever met him again._

The memory rings so strongly in her mind, and she grabs Frank's shoulder, turning him to look at her.

"Jason couldn't be the one doing it, Frank!" His kind face and the hug they had exchanged in the past fuels her energy and the words that are to be said, " He couldn't! I mean, you're no gumshoe, like he said, genius. " Her fury of his accusation flies out in her words, and when his jaw suddenly grows rigid, she knows she's said the wrong thing. "I mean, it's a bit iffy, immediately suspecting it's Jason, right?"

"Hazel, I don't mean to be rude, but I have more experience with the military life, and you have to grab 'em before they get away," Frank says, staring down seriously at the girl he was forming a serious crush on, "I don't mean, well...it's just we can't let them get away. That's how you have traitors, and that's how you have defect on your own side. Percy is a rather informative narker, and I have to trust him. I trust Percy more then Jason, I'm sorry. Abyssinia."

Coldly pushing Hazel to the side, he sticks his hands in his pockets, sighing softly. He hated to accuse his new friend over his old, but that's the way the world had worked. Ever since he was a boy, he always had to grab the first suspect before they got away, and that's the way it was, and that's how it would be. Even if it meant brushing off the girl who might've been one of the only people to understand him.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 6 _

_A/N: Hey, everybody! So, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, as it broke my heart to do that, but THIS MUST HAPPEN. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, shoutouts to percabeth1414 for the reviews! If you love this story, mind reviewing or at least following? I love reviews. Enjoy! (ALSO, DONE MY EXAMS. WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY NOW!)_

* * *

His heart races in his chest, as he walks away from Hazel. His palms sweat furiously, his head still spinning from the encounter. She was wrong, he thinks to himself, as he hurries down the rows of shacks. He leaves her there, standing at the very end of the row, as he hurries towards the center fire, biting his lip terribly. He had to trust his instincts, as there was nobody else's he could trust. He's grown so accustomed to being right, and everybody following his instructions, after a year of Percy's absence, he's forgotten what it's felt like since somebody told him he's wrong. It shook him, made him feel a lot smaller then he should feel. Like a great tower that had been shaken by the earth. It unnerved him, and made him doubt himself. But he had to trust his instincts. The last time something this horrible began to happen in the Hooverville was roughly three months before Percy's disappearance, when there was a body found on the edge of the Hooverville, and still unsolved to this day.

_The body was found by none other then Silena Beauregard. _

_Frank had tried to match Percy's stride, as they hurried down to the spot by the trees, where the body had been found. It was 1931, January. Bitter cold, and freezing in their city. About early morning, the sun just breaking into the rubs his hands together vigorously, trying to form heat, but he couldn't complain. Not when one of his friends were murdered in cold blood. Percy's eyes were as wild as a wolf's, his hands curled so tightly, his knuckles were white. The pair, followed by Annabeth and a newly found Jason Grace, raced west of the Hooverville. Finding Silena in tears, Jason was the one to calm her down, wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders until she was calm enough to answer their questions. _

_Her story? She had gone out that night to gather provisions, going to the local soup kitchen with the other women to bring food home, and had become lost in the darkness. Being lost in the dark, she had to maneuver her way through the city without any help for hours.. Finally making her way down to the park, she just reached the edge of the open park, to see the body there, broken and cold. It was a young girl, no one she knew, and when she came closer, she realized that she couldn't have been more then three years old. Lain face first, she was too afraid to turn her over. She had began to cry, and fell to her knees, and that's when her cries awoke the other citizens, who woke Percy up in earnest. _

_Annabeth and Jason, deciding that Silena should be with Charlie, her new beau, slowly and kindly led her away from scene. Percy stares coldly at the body in the snow, his eyes flared in anger. Slowly kneeling beside the body, he flips the girl over, and he lets out a low curse. She was young as ever, not even more then three years old, and her hair was stained with blood and dirt. No visible injuries on her body, except the graying skin of the flower that withered too soon. Percy sighs, holding his head in his hands for a moment, murmuring to himself. Frank could only catch "it was a mistake"; "I shouldn't have done it"; "gotta go back"; "not worth their safety." When asked by Frank what he knew, Percy only offers a bitter a smile, shaking his head. _

_"Frank, my friend, there are things that should stay beneath the snow," he says, his eyes heavy with sadness. Tears sting the corners of Frank's eyes, as Percy instructs him to carry the body to the edge of the park, in hopes someone would find it. Frank, obeying without a thought, carries on his way, holding the dead girl in his hands. She had red hair, and freckles. _

And three months after the body was found, Percy himself went missing.

If only Frank had asked what had happened, maybe it would've changed everything. Maybe Percy wouldn't have gone missing. Maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now, and Jason wouldn't have to worry about being kicked out of the Hooverville, with a wife and a daughter. Maybe Hazel would be happier with him. But it had happened, and that he must accept that it did...but maybe, if he had asked Percy, maybe they wouldn't be in this predicament. Perhaps he would've procured information, and could've prevented Percy's disappearance.

But in a way, Frank was glad he had gotten a chance to take leadership, and find someone braver inside of him. He had gotten the chance to step up to the plate, and face hardships that shaped him into who he was. There was an ancient phrase in his family, that his mother and father had both used in their wedding vows, and one he wouldn't forget. "Fortune Favors the Brave." It made sense, but for the first time in his life, he began to doubt the brave. Percy is brave, and he was taken and tortured for a year. Jason is definitely a brave man, came back from the War with shell shock, but instead, he got faced with poverty and the accusation of being a murderer. He himself was brave, but look what's happened.

"Watch it!"

Frank finds himself nearly colliding with another man, distracted by the thoughts that have been whirring in his brain. Stumbling into him, they both manage to regain their balance, and Frank straightens up properly, to see himself staring into the eyes of Luke Castellan. Biting back a yelp, he clears his throat, forcing himself to stare into the eyes of this man. The scarred eye honestly scared him.

" 'Pologies, Luke, I...I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I heard," Luke drawls, clutching a sack of potatoes and carrots close to himself, as though Frank were about to take it and run away, "I heard you found Percy, is that true?"

"Very much so, but what he's told me is...well, unnerving."

Luke nods, casually pulling out a bronze switch knife out of his pocket, and pulling out a piece of wood out of his coat pocket. Beginning to whittle the wood into a certain shape, he starts again, not even glancing up at the tense man in front of him.

"I hear the word is Grace was the one who's been takin' them, though, I also hear that the negro is tryin' to get him off the hook."

Frank stiffens even further, hearing Luke use Hazel's name in such a way. What did he mean? He stands speechless for a moment, before speaking again.

"Her name is Hazel, Luke."

"Yeah, they all have names, though, they all look the same to me."

"Are you implyin' that Hazel is no different then any other black woman here?"

"Well, she seems to be the only negro woman, and when do you find a black woman defending the white man, and he don't need it. Word from a negro? May as well hang the noose, if you got that filth defendin' ya."

Blood rushes to Frank's head, as he suddenly raises his hands and shoves Luke. Hard. The man loses his balance, and his wood and knife tumble to the ground as well. Luke himself widens his eyes at the angered man in front of him. Luke tries to step back up to teach Frank a lesson, but before he could, Frank has his foot on Luke's chest, holding him down, well precision and planned, so that Luke couldn't move at all. Struggling to sit back up, Frank slowly leans down and meets Luke's eyes, fire and anger in them, flaring and red.

"Don't you DARE refer to Hazel as "filth". We got a rule here, to respect one another. Even if it's not to their face, it's disrespect. Now shut the fuck up, and if I see you disrespectin' another citizen here behind their back, I'll personally bring the Tommy Gun to get rid of you."

Removing the foot from Luke's chest, he only straightens his trench coat, as Luke slowly gets to his feet, avoiding Frank's eyes. Grabbing the knife and wood, he stores them away in his bag of food, before turning his back and running, probably back to where he and Thalia stayed. Frank shudders, his angry side wasn't usually seen, but when someone disrespected people he knew and cared about, it came out unexpectedly. Sighing, he turns back around, to see Reyna, Leo and the Stolls watching with wide eyes. All the adrenaline escapes his body, the energy he just had finally leaving him. Pushing his way through his speechless friends, and heading back to the fire in the middle. He needed some pure warmth, from a real fire, to quench the coldness that had consumed him recently.

* * *

Hazel sighs, leaning against the wall of one of the cabins. It's been nearly an hour since the argument with Frank. She shivers, rubbing her hands together to generate some heat. This April was unusually cold, as last year's was definitely warmer. Staring off into the distance, she hears her name being called, and turned her body to see a glowing Piper, holding her daughter close to her chest. Reyna stood next to her, trying to fight back a small smile on her face. Hazel, smiling gently, as these two could never exactly make her frown, follows the two inside the shack. The trio of girls settle on the ground, Piper holding Anna and breastfeeding her quickly, before handing her to Reyna. Reyna plays with Anna, staring into the girl's blue eyes, but notes the brown hair. She turns to Piper, who is watching with a warm smile.

"She looks like you, Piper, without the eyes, don't you think, Hazel?"

"I...I agree," Hazel replies softly, the thoughts of the accusation flying out of her mind. Gazing into the eyes of the child, she wonders whether her mother had ever held her like that, or loved her like Piper would love her child. She knew now, just by seeing the glow in Piper's body, that she would love her child no matter what. In the days they lived in, and maybe the days Anna would live, no parent could afford to do less, lest they lose them. "I mean, she definitely has Jason's eyes, but she does look like you, Piper."

"I think she'll end up lookin' like her Daddy," Piper replies, her words soft and careful, as though she was choosing the words as they came out of her mouth, "I mean, we won't end up knowin' till she becomes three, or four, right?"

Every girl becomes quiet, as they think of the possible future for the girl in Reyna's arms. Her parents lived in a Hooverville, her closest friends will be street urchins and was there even a chance for Anna to be educated? These days, the white folks were the ones who were educated, and if a black man was found with a book, they could easily be hanged just for that. Anna was mixed races, as Piper was Cherokee. Would the world accept her for who she was? Would she find someone who would love her as she is? Hazel hoped she did.

"Who do you guys think really did it?" Hazel blurts these words out, without even realizing how dangerous these words would be. "I mean, no doubt that Jason didn't do it...but who do you guys think did it?"

"I'd put my money on one of the Stolls," Reyna replies without missing a beat, "I mean, they were the ones to find the articles that were left behind, right? I find them suspicious, and don't think they could easily make tracks if we found it was them. They are ridiculous, and potential murderers, but they don't have a motive."

"Maybe it was one of the mothers of that girl Percy and Frank found last year," Piper replies, recalling the event when Silena Beauregard found the girl in the park, "Maybe she came back to kill the father, and is killing the other people to throw 'em off?"

"Sounds odd," Hazel says softly, shaking her head, "I mean, there are no women here with hair that is as red as blood. I don't know. I want to suspect Luke and Thalia...but at the same time, I feel like they are innocent."

"Potential suspects," Reyna agrees softly, "But if we tried all three theories out, we'd end up with nothing." All the girls fall silent, agreeing with Reyna without saying a word. They all end up in a quiet moment, Reyna playing with Anna gently, before there is a hesitant knock at the door. All three of their heads turn up, and are met with the sight of Frank Zhang, his cheeks red and avoiding their eyes.

"Er, may I speak to you, Hazel?" He says, finally meeting her golden eyes. When she slowly gets up and joins him, she waves at Piper and Reyna, who smile at each other knowingly. Following Frank to the edge of the park, she holds her breath, as tense as a wire. What would happen? Was he about to accuse her, because he was angry with her? Did they find the kidnapper? Finally stopping at the edge of the row of shacks, he turns to her, and he has to clear his throat twice, wipe his hands on his trench coat, before he speaks again.

"Er, Hazel? I...I'd like to apologize for my...misconduct," he replies, recalling a word his sergeant had used when he was in the military, "I mean...well, I just didn't mean to be angry or rude, I just...well, I really do enjoy your company, Hazel, and just, I...er...I don't know how to apologize...and..."

Hazel can't help but smile as Frank stutters his apology, though there really was no need for one. His stutter was adorable, and she couldn't help but feel the anger she felt at him melt away as quick as the sun would melt away into the night. Feeling the need to keep him quiet, and let him know that she accepted the apology, but she couldn't quite put it into words without laughing and stuttering as well. She really did enjoy Frank's company, his kind and affectionate ways holding tight to her. The way he saved them from Harrison Smith's experiments, without letting go of her hand. The insistence in his voice as he is sure Jason had done it. She suddenly understands, that he has to trust this instinct because even if she knows Jason is innocent, even the most innocent in this world today could be the criminals that would take the world tomorrow. He was just doing what he thought was right. Now, seeing it making the picture she knew as Frank Zhang, she didn't want anything else but to let him know how she felt. She grabs his shoulders, pulls him down to her height and presses his lips to hers.

She feels fireworks, fire and passion explode in the happiness of this moment. She never thought she would ever get the chance to kiss a man, and not a man she felt affection for. Her lips move against his softly, and she slowly finds his beginning to move against hers. For the first time in her small, quiet and miserable life, there was joy along with the tears and laughter that had danced its way through her life. Smiling into the kiss, she lets their lips leave each other, and she finds her eyes staring into his, his own wide surprised at her actions. Instead of running away, as she felt he would, he laughs nervously, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hi."

And what a good hello it is.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 7_

_ A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! (Mostly percabeth1414 andjlyjackson!) I have to warn you guys...ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY. (I could be a liar. I'm just saying) This chapter is going to be a bit heavy, so brace yourself. Also, love to thank everybody who's put this on their favorite/following lists! I plan on writing another early 1900's based story when this one is finished, so get ready! _

_ Level with you-Be honest with you_  
_ Bulge-The advantage_  
_ Caper-Crime_  
_ Bull sessions-Gossip sessions, sometimes stories of sexual escapades  
Card-Caucasian  
Shmeck-Drugs_

* * *

There is heavy air on the Hooverville, as her citizens slowly rouse themselves from their sleep. They all wake from their newspaper pillows, and pulling on the warmest clothes they still own, and peeking their head out past their door, to see if anyone else is awake. Everybody slowly makes their way to the central bonfire, where a wooden platform has been set up, and sitting on it is their leader, the newfound Percy Jackson, couple Piper and Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque, who worriedly plays with the holes in her sleeve. Immediately taking seats in front of the bonfire, they begin to whisper as soon as they catch sight of Percy, noting the dark scratches that still line his face and his body. They see the way Jason watches him with concern, and immediately assume what is not true. Everybody has heard the rumours now, and it would seem that everybody has believed it as well: Jason Grace is a murderer.

"Chrissake, mind settling down?" Frank hollers, as the noise level begins to grow as more people join the makeshift audience. Everybody has stop their conversations to look up at Frank, and immediately quiet down. Frank, nodding in approval, sighs, and stands up with purpose, glancing at Jason quickly, then at Percy, and only maintaining eye contact with Hazel, before beginning to speak again.

"Thank you. As we all know, well known people our town-" Frank gestures around to the shacks, the worn down people, and the children who watch him with wide eyes, "-have been getting bumped off by some mysterious grifter, an egg or some no good goon. And we are fortunate enough, to have seen Percy Jackson return to us." He gestures to Percy Jackson, who waves half heartedly to the crowd, and is returned with ear splitting applause. He laughs, and gestures for them to calm down, and though they are happy about his return, Frank's face never splits into a smile.

"Unfortunately, however, we have accounts that Percy was taken by none other," he pauses, bracing himself for the words that were about to exit his mouth, knowing how much this would affect the Hooverville's citizens trust in one another "then one of our own."

Whispers immediately break out into the crowd, men turning their heads to talk trash to another, women whispering urgently to their neighbor about who it could be. There had been a seamless trust among the citizens of the Hooverville, that couldn't have been broken before Frank said those words. When you lived in Hooverville, you had to relate and appreciate those around you, because nobody decent would. But now, they were all suspicious of each other, that sacred trust broken. Frank had just broken their trust as well, telling them this. But he raises his hands for them to calm down, and takes a seat on the edge of the platform, staring down at his gloves.

"And the accused..." Frank hesitates, swallowing the lump in his throat, nervously twiddling his fingers together, as though it would ease the tension that was surrounding them, "is our own Jason Grace."

As soon as those words escape his lips, roars of outrage suddenly begin to rise amongst the watchers. They scream, they shout for his innocence, or call out for Jason's neck. There are two reactions, either Jason is innocent, screaming the close to the accused, or that he is as guilty as the sun. (Though, Frank realizes, that doesn't make any sense.) Anyhow, old glass bottles are thrown towards the accused, Jason only narrowly avoiding them as the crowd begins to think as one. Frank can only calm them down thanks to the help of their old leader, Percy Jackson, who only manages to stand up and with an intense deep look in his eyes, his more then quiet snap is heard amongst the frantic crowd, and everybody falls silent, either looking worried or downright murderous.

"Now, now, why don't you all calm down?" Percy says, crossing his arms, "It's a caper, what's been done to me, but Frank over here has decided to give the chance to both Jason and I to tell our stories, and then, when that's all done and doozy, we're gonna have you vote, yes, everybody, not just the negroes or the men, everybody, vote. On if Jason Grace is innocent, or a murderer. Now," Percy sits down on thhe edge of the platform, a small smile on his face, "Imma be level with you...I think Jason is as guilty as Herbert Hoover for letting us fall like this, but I learned something or two before this, and that's having the bulge isn't as good as you think it feels. I have the bulge over Jason here, and I think maybe, maybe, some deep part in me thinks he might be innocent. But, I'll tell my story and let you decide."

Percy takes a deep breath, looking back at Frank, then at Jason, and finally making eye contact with Annabeth in the crowd, before weaving a tale about his year that's been absolute hell. And when he says hell, the crowd can believe it. He tells him what he remembers, fuzzy memories about a blonde man, another woman, and fire glowing in their eyes. The purposeful experiments, where they took his blood painfully and flooded his veins with another's, somehow. The way that the woman's voice always commanded the man what to do, but there was always another woman, a quieter one. The beatings, the bruisings, being handed to the Five Points several times as a practice target, before being brought back. They starved him, burned him, even branded him with a metal mark, just a dark circle on his lower back, which he raises his shirt for the crowd to see. How he had no idea where he was, how afraid he had been, how he had thought of all of them as a way to keep going, and then how much he missed Annabeth. He told them his torture usually happened at night, how the day was when he was still recovering from the beatings and usually passed out. By the end of his story, many women have burst into tears, except Annabeth and Hazel, and how many men were holding their wives or their dames hands, looking at Jason with murderous eyes. When Percy steps back to let Jason speak, Jason must wait about ten minutes for the crowd to stop their jeering and taunts, before he finally gives his defense. About how he has been at Piper's side non stop, ever since they found out that Piper was pregnant.

The story is not as riveting as Percy's, but the men with families and the wives all sympathise with Jason, the fact that Anna Joy was born out of wedlock not mattering, for one moment. Jason told his story with such sincerity, honesty and passionately as a true man would. He describes how his absences during the night was to find food and proper supplies for the baby, having to negotiate with grifters, gangs and even an occasional owl. Trading his clothes, his money, what he had, all for small supplies such as milk, blankets, or bread, food Piper and the baby could have, and that he had been telling the truth. Concluding his story by alluding back to his days in the service, he only steps back and nods, taking his seat next to Piper once more, who quickly pecks his cheek.

Frank, having been listening carefully, stands up from his spot on the platform, and glances at Hazel, who smiles encouragingly. Remembering their kiss the night before, he finds his voice louder, more confident then before, as he clears his throat.

"Now that you've heard it from the men themselves, we will have a vote. All in favor that Jason stays in the Hooverville, raise your hand and keep it up there."

Hands tentatively begin to go up, most of them friends or citizens who sympathise with the couple sporting smiles as they did. Out of the 150 or so citizens, Frank only estimates about 74 or 75 of them raise their hand. He is not surprised, then, when the others who have not raised their hand in favor of Jason's stay raise their hand when he asks who wants Jason to leave. The crowd disperses after Frank informs them there will be further discussion on the matter, and he hears men beginning to have bull sessions, theories being swapped on whether Jason is guilty or not. Sighing, he walks with Jason, Piper, Hazel and Percy back to his own shack, which resides right next to the bonfire. Helping them all in, Hazel quickly squeezes his hand as he shuts the wooden door behind him.

"As we can see, that didn't help at all," Frank sighs, covering his face, "That's about half and half for each side. We still can't boot Jason out, but at the same time, we still have to think about our own citizens..."

"Why can't Jason simply stay in the shack with me?" Piper proposes from the corner, and all eyes turn to the starry eyed woman who holds her baby close to her chest, "I mean, that way, he can't cause harm to anyone, and if that...that bastard, whoever is taking our people, tries again, people will know it wasn't Jason."

"Good idea, Piper," Frank says, brightening up considerably, "It's better then Jason being thrown out, and it works. Listen up, boys, cause that's what's gonna happen."

* * *

Hazel walks alongside Reyna, as the sun begins to set on the west side of the coast. Mumbling responses to Reyna's ranting, she can only think of other things. Such as Frank, for instance.

"-I mean, he kept saying he'll neck me if I don't give in! How horrid is that? I really think Leo should be spaded, and neutered, don't you think, Hazel?"

"Wha? I...I mean yeah, spaded and cootered, yeah..." She barely manages to stop herself from crashing into an annoyed Reyna, but when Reyna doesn't begin to yell at her for not listening, she suddenly snaps herself back into the reality, to see Reyna running off into the distance by herself. Without a single word. Hazel, seeing this, takes off as well, ignoring the dubious looks the nearby family gives her. All she knew is that if Reyna was running off into the woods, there was deep trouble. She considers running back to Frank, to ask him to go after her, but she knew that would be a horrid idea. Frank was much too busy, and most likely much too tired to deal with this. Taking a deep breath, she stops in front of the entrance of the woods, gazing into the darkness, before taking off in the direction Reyna went.

Branches, odd stones and the unfamiliar surroundings hinder her from thinking straight, as she begins to lose steam. Managing to run for a bit longer, she calls Reyna's name, beginning to get scared of being alone here. It was a horrible reminder, of the night her mother was lynched and hanged on a tree. What if there were lynchers here? Hazel's heart begins to beat faster, her hands becoming sweaty as she pictures the possible scenarios. Reyna leading lynchers to her. Finding Reyna strung up in a tree. A gun to her own head and seeing Reyna's body on the ground. Her breath begins to come quicker, and she cries out, but a hand covers her mouth, and pulls her to the ground. She screams into the hand, struggling, but when she sees the familiar eyes of Reyna, she calms. Reyna removes her hand, and begins to speak again.

"Calm down, Hazel, no need to chase yourself out of here...I saw Leo Valdez, you know him, being dragged off in here, and there is no way I'm letting another good man go. You ready to catch the bums that's been taking our men?"

Hazel only finds the courage to nod, and lets Reyna lead the way as they make their way deeper and deeper into the trees of the park. As they walk, Reyna begins to talk about Leo, about how she appreciated him, didn't quite respect him, but knew that he was a good man. She was indeed, slightly infatuated. Perhaps it was that danger had found him, so she found the courage to tell someone her true feelings, Hazel thinks, as they keep making their way. After about ten minutes of trekking into the forest, they both hear voices. Making quick eye contact, they realize the voices are behind them, and both of them duck behind a bush, and hold their breaths. Footsteps begin to make their way closer and closer to the bush, and Hazel, for the first time, prays that the God that's taken her mother will not take her tonight. The voices soon become clear, and Hazel has to cover Reyna's mouth to conceal the gasps.

"-will be very angry if we don't bring anotha' one in tonight, Luke."

Luke.

"Not my fault the old lady's still holdin' a grudge, Thals. She gives good money, and we just do what we gotta."

Thalia.

"Luke, you think that nigger is here? You know, the one that Zhang's gotten a crush for? And you know, that face, Reyna?"

"Maybe. I love when you talk dirty to me, Thals. Reminds me of the good ol' days."

"You mean gettin' shot in alleys half the time and drinkin' ourselves stupid?"

"Yeah, those were good times."

Hazel and Reyna both raise their eyebrows as they hear the sounds of the couple passionately making out in the forest, unaware two of their associates could hear every word of it. Now they knew, Thalia and Luke were involved in the crime of the kidnappings, but they were doing it for someone. A woman. The sound of a belt buckle being undone makes Hazel's cheeks warm, but before it could go further, presumably Thalia stops Luke.

"Not in 'ere, Luke! We still gotta get Valdez. God, that pipsqueak is so damn annoying. Can't wait to get to him."

"Remember that time he burned down our shack?"

"Yeah, well, we're gonna brand him and burn him like the ol' lady said. Jackson will never see it coming."

"Jackson's not a genius, but his girl is. I'm sure that's the lady that Dare wants to get rid of the most."

"Oh, I love it when you talk masochistic to me."

"Same here, baby. The lady said she'll finally give us the shmeck she took from us when the market crashed. Can't believed she crashed, though."

"Well, at least we'll have our chance to get it back. Anyway, north side, remember? That's where he went last."

"On it. Got your gun?"

"Always do."

Reyna and Hazel stare at each other with wide eyes, slack jaws, as Thalia and Luke slowly make their getaway. Swallowing swears that threaten to rise out of their throats, they wait a good minute before dashing off into the opposite way that Thalia and Luke went. Hazel's heart feels like it's about to explode from trying to keep up with Reyna, and when they finally make it, Reyna's face is no longer alarmed, but determined, grim and ready.

"We gotta get back to camp. Tell Frank, Percy...everybody."

"But Reyna, it's nearly midnight! We have to rest first-"

"By the time we tell them tomorrow morning, Valdez could be dead!" Reyna exclaims, "We have to tell them now, Hazel. That, or we're gonna have another body on our hands. And you heard those two, Annabeth is next. They're not getting to Annabeth, and you know it, as long as they know beforehand what is gonna happen. You in?"

Reyna offers her hand, and in the dimness and shadows, Hazel suddenly remembers the hand Piper had extended to her the night she had arrived in Hooverville. The day when life began to make sense again, and she had hope. Piper might be kicked out of Hooverville along with Jason. It was all Thalia, Luke, and whoever this old lady was, and it was their entire fault. She remembers the smile on Jason's face the night he had helped her, remembered the kiss her and Frank had shared. Her friends, finally, she could call them that, and they were in danger. And she could stop this. They could stop this. Avenge the beau of Silena Beauregard, and save Jason Grace's name. He helped her once. It was time to return the favor. She would not allow any of her friends to be hurt anymore. Taking it, she shakes it firmly, nodding grimly. It was finally time for Hazel Levesque to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 8_

_ A/N: Hey everybody! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! (Or the day America is suddenly proud of itself?) Anyway, this story has about three or two chapters left in this story. You do the math. Lots of love to Blackberry Explosion and jilyjackson for reviewing!_

_ "Blow your wig"-An expression that means not to get too excited._  
_ Twist-A woman_  
_ Trigger Men-Hired Gunmen_

* * *

As soon as they reach the Hooverville, the two girls stick together as they run down the neighborhoods of shacks, asking everybody where Percy and Frank were. This time, for some reason, nobody knew at all. Though, Reyna had a good assumption about where they would be. But they had to be quick, though, cause she knew Leo wouldn't last long if he were truly captured by whoever has been taking their men and women. She knew that Thalia and Luke were involved in a way, but it wasn't them. There was definitely more to this plot. "Dare"...who the hell could that be? She was sure it wasn't a Hooverville civilian, not an ordinary civilian at all. Someone who had been in the gang life and business with Thalia and Luke before. Someone who knew what it was like to lose everything and want revenge. Possibly more so, then Thalia and Luke knew. And that was why they had to find help as fast as they could. If it was only Thalia and Luke, Reyna was sure she and Hazel could finish them, but this sounded like a four man operation.

Bursting into Piper and Jason's shack, she finds Jason, Percy and Frank playing cards on the ground, several bottles of beer around them. Piper was nowhere to be seen. Hazel and Reyna stand in the doorway for a moment, silent, before they begin to sputter and gasp out everything they saw.

"We saw Thalia and Luke-"

"-Leo was taken and I didn't see it-"

"Someone named Dare-"

"-North side of the Park!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Don't blow your wigs, ladies!" Percy waves his hands, as these two women burst in on their poker game. Of course, they didn't have real money, so they were trading off beers that Frank owned. And it seemed, at the moment, Percy was winning. Taking a swig of beer, Frank stands up, setting down his cards.

"Calm down, you two," Frank says, his voice no longer full of happiness and fun, but gaining a more serious tone, "I need you to speak slower...Also, you look nice, Hazel."

"No time for compliments, Frank!" Percy calls from the side.

Hazel and Reyna simultaneously look at each other, taking deep breaths, and Hazel takes a step back as Reyna begins to explain what had happened. How she had seen Leo getting dragged off into the forest by some figure, and she had taken off after him. How they ducked behind bushes and heard the conversation between Thalia and Luke. How someone named "Dare" was behind all of this. She spoke quickly, describing the conversation with such detail and memory. Hazel bites her lip, as she analyzes Frank and Percy's expressions during this. They grow more and more enraged as she does, but Percy is one to stand up, and grasp Frank's shoulder when Reyna explains that they were working for someone.

"Goddamnit!" Percy curses, throwing down his bottle of beer. It smashes against the floor, shattering into pieces, beer spilling out of its case. "I thought-no...I just...cannot believe it. I thought that bitch...oh, god..."

"What, Percy?" Frank asks, placing both hands on his friends shoulder. Percy never lost his temper too easily, and if the mere mention of somebody named "Dare" made him angry, then he knew they were in trouble. "Percy, c'mon-"

"Grab your gun," Percy instructs, having somehow gained some control over his temper. "Hazel, Reyna, go tell Piper to come back here with Jason. I may be injured, but he can't come with us..." He glances over at the blond man, who has fallen asleep prior to Hazel and Reyna's entrance. "He has a kid, and I got nothing to lose. Hazel, Reyna, you gotta take us to where you think they have Leo. And Frank-"

"Get weapons for the girls?" Frank suggests, and Percy laughs, slapping him on the back. " 'Atta, my good man. Suit up, we're goin' hunting."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the four go trekking back into the darkness. Percy and Reyna at the front, Frank and Hazel at the rear. Percy and Reyna held revolvers in their hands, Reyna having had practice with them, and Percy himself having used it when he was still on the streets, to defend himself from criminals. Frank and Hazel didn't have revolvers, as there weren't enough men who were eager enough to give them to colored folk, though Reyna was technically colored folk. Frank held a large wooden stick in his hand, as it was better then nothing, and Hazel held a broken beer bottle, as it was the only other weapon they could find. At first, Percy had been opposed to all of them holding weapons, but Frank protested that this would be dangerous, and it was better that all of them could defend themselves.

"I cannot believe I get sucked back into this after years," Percy hisses under his breath, as they move under the branches of the trees, their footsteps leaving footprints in the mud they tried to avoid, "I thought I got rid of this bitch a long time ago..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jackson?" Reyna asks, fiddling with her revolver, "You've been murmuring about this bitch ever since we left camp, and I wanna know exactly who you're talkin' about."

"An old fling gone bad," Percy says, shaking his head, "This was before Annabeth, and a ways before the market crash-"

"No surprise there."

"You shut your piehole, Zhang. Anyway, there was this rich countess, our gang worked for her. Man, she was a twist. Beautiful, independant, smart, but unfortunately, a bit of a gold digger. You know what I mean? She likes her men rich, but when they run outta money, she uses her trigger men on them. And she really liked me, in a way. But when the market crashed, she thought I could provide for her and things, well, they didn't go as planned-"

The sound of bullets leaving their guns suddenly reach their ears, and a bullet whizzes past Percy's head, just barely missing Hazel. Frank throws Hazel to the ground, covering her with his build, as Percy manages to drag all of them behind a large rock. They were being attacked. Cursing loudly, Reyna and Percy fire into the night, in the direction the bullets came from. Hazel's broken bottle is lost in the darkness, though Frank manages to cover Reyna and Percy with the board he has. They fire blindly, and when they hear the sound of a man crying out, the bullets stop. Slowly, the quartet raise their heads, just in case there was another gunman. Once it's clear there isn't, Reyna begins to laugh, bubbling out of silence.

"Holy, I think she's lost her marbles..." Percy murmurs, staring at Reyna wide eyed as she begins to laugh. The three stare at the woman, dropping her revolver and laughing, surely, her sides were aching by this point. After about five minutes of solid laughing, Hazel grabs her shoulders and shakes her severely. When she does, Reyna immediately stops, and gains a solemn look on her face, shaking her head.

"Sorry...just...wasn't expecting it..." Reyna says, picking up her revolver, "And to be honest, that scared the living shit out of me."

"Who didn't that scare?" Frank asks, as he gives Hazel a quick one armed hug. "Let's go."

Finally, after about an hour of the attack, they find themselves staring at a poorly built shack, just standing there in the darkness of the night. Like someone took one of the Hooverville shacks and moved it out here. But there was the distinct light bulb lit inside of it, as Hazel, Frank, Percy and Reyna could see. What set that apart, was the light bulb, the smell of urine, and the sick smell of blood surrounding the shack. Hazel held her sleeve up to her nose, as they stare at it.

"My god, that's disgusting," Percy remarks, as he notes the bloody hand prints on the side of the door. Slowly, they walk over to the shack, and crawling underneath the windowsills. Hazel and Percy at one, Reyna and Frank at another. They slowly peak over the edge, and the sight sickens all of them.

Inside, they see a large board, about the size of a door, propped against the wall. Metal chains keep it propped up without it falling, and a man lay on the board, knocked out. His shirt and shoes were gone, though they kept his dignity by leaving his pants on. Bruises and scratches decorate his face, and next to it, there's an arsenal of knives, sharp metal sticks, all covered in blood. There's another board on the other side, ready to be used just in case of another prisoner. The man is Leo Valdez, and there is no way on earth he could be okay after this.

"Leo..." Reyna murmurs to herself, shaking her head. "Goddamnit, this is sick."

Hazel, however, looks at Percy's expression. A wild eyed look, a mixture of fear, confusion, anger and regret in them. He stares into the shack, seeing Leo, and turns away immediately, holding his head in his hands. Hazel slowly raises her hand, and places it on his shoulder. She could hear thoughts being spoken, thoughts she couldn't understand, and that look in his eyes could only be described as haunted.

"Percy, are you..." She shouldn't ask if he was okay. Of course he wasn't okay.

"This is it..." he murmurs to himself, apparently unaware that Hazel was even speaking, "This is where they tortured me...this is...where _she _did..."

"Who's done what, Percy?" Hazel asks, shaking him slightly, "You gotta tell us who!"

"Well, he won't."

Hazel tenses, and slowly looks up, to see Thalia pointing her gun at the pair, and she was sure Luke was on the other side, pointing his gun at Reyna and Frank. Her heart races in her chest, as she slowly moves her hands off Percy's shoulders. Percy widens his eyes at the sight of her, but doesn't make any sudden movements. His revolver was tucked away in his pocket, but he couldn't pull it out without having a bullet in his skull.

"Thalia...please...y-you don't have to...who're you working for?"

"Nobody you would know, nigger," Thalia says sweetly, shaking her head, "You shouldn't have gone looking, Hazel. You would've been safer back there.

"What about you, huh?" Hazel asks, her voice raising in volume, as she heard a gunshot on the other side of the shack. She feels her throat tighten, at the thought of Frank and Reyna dead. But she had to keep talking. It was the only way to keep them alive. "Reyna and I heard you and Luke tallking earlier. Might as well 'fess up up, Grace!"

"Unfortunately," her lips curve into a smile, a sadistic, sick smile, as she locks the bullet in place, "That information will be no use to you, anyway. Luke and I are already in enough trouble, and we don't need people like you in our way. Say goodbye. And tell your mother I say Hi."

Hazel squeezes her eyes shut, as she sees Thalia's finger tighten around the trigger. This is it. This is her end. She'll never be able to escape. She'll never be able to pull herself out of the sadness. She'll never be able to tell Frank how much she-

Gunshot.

But she was still there. She was still alive. Hazel forces herself to open her eyes, and finds Thalia's body on the ground. Surely enough, a second gunshot follows on the other side, and she hears Luke's body hit the ground. Shot. By a savior? Or by the devil himself? Hazel didn't have enough time to figure this out, as Frank comes around to the other side and lifts her in his arms, holding her tight. Reyna hobbles around, and Hazel sees a bloody wound on her knee.

"Reyna!"

"Bastard shot, but hit my leg," she hisses, trying to bunch up her trench coat so it would fill the hole, "Then Frank killed him, luckily. He's dead, too."

Percy help Reyna bunch up her trench coat, as Frank wraps his arms around Hazel, his breath uneven and quick. She hears the pace of his heart, and she buries her face in his chest, both of them merely happy to have survived until now. To know that they were so close to death, but they would be okay for now. He kisses her forehead gently, and she feels her cheeks grow warm.

"Glad you're okay..."

"Same here, Frank..." she says, smiling up at him. She kisses his cheek, trying to be gentle, and giggles as his eyes widen in surprise. He looks to Percy, who is watching the pair with a bitter smile, but is still trying to help Reyna. Blood stains her trench coat, and Hazel is sure that won't wash out easily. Reyna's face expresses no pain, except for the occasional lip biting, when Percy twists the fabric, obviously trying to put pressure, but it wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Frank walks over to Reyna, shoving Percy out of the way, and ends up staining the fabric even further, but Reyna unties her hair ribbon and ties it around the fabric, so it would stay in place until it could be healed properly.

"Great job, guys," Percy says, as soon as Reyna is stabilized, trying to act as though he hadn't failed to help her but Frank did, "But we gotta grab Valdez and get our asses out of here."

Hazel pulls away from Frank's embrace, but the sound of another bullet clicking into place reaches her ears. She slowly looks up from the body of Thalia, eyes wide and blood pouring from a pin sized hole in her back, to see another figure in the darkness. A sudden voice, thick with a Jersey accent erupts in the darkness, and everybody freezes, especially Percy.

"God, the help you get nowadays, eh, Jackson?"

A woman, for sure. She could see she was quite rich, as there was a pure Edith hat on her head, a fancy fur coat covering her shoulders. But what stood out the most, was the green eyes. Glowing in the darkness like the devil himself. She stood a few good feet from the four, her gun aimed at Percy. Her hand held a more advanced gun, one Hazel hasn't ever seen before. Percy widens his eyes to the size of dinner plates, as though this woman was a ghost. Hazel forces herself to stay still, observing the expressions on everybody's faces. Frank, fear. Reyna, defiance. Percy, pure astonishment. And the woman who could possibly be behind this-

"Rachel?"


	9. Chapter 9

_The Soldier and the Singer, chapter 9:_  
_ A/N: God, I tried to write this yesterday, and the day before, but so far, I've been procrastinating. I've been giving this a lot of different endings, and I've had to keep thinking about it for a long time, but despite that, here I am! _

_ Some replies to reviewers:_  
_ jilyjackson: Thank you! You're pretty damn awesome yourself!_  
_ Blackberry Explosion: Yeah, I like to hurt the characters. They're kinda fun. And sorry about killing Thalia and Luke, if you like them that much...you can check my other story, "Learn to Love Again", where they're the heroes!_  
_ WiseGirl5: Thanks for the compliment! Though the reason I made Thalia, Luke and Rachel the villains, because in LtLA, Rachel was already dead and Thalia and Luke were the heroes again!_

* * *

"Hello, Percy."

Immediately, the two guns the group had in their hands, the large wooden stick and the broken beer bottle was pointed at Rachel, as her two associates who held their own guns were now dead on the ground. The tension is thick as the woman steps out of the shadows for good, illuminated by the moon's glow. Leo's strangled cry of pain inside the cabin made Reyna wince, but she held steady. Percy's finger was tensing around the trigger of the revolver, his shoulders shaking.

"Y-You...I knew it...I fucking knew it...ever s-since..."

"Ever since our daughter showed up dead on the outskirts of your town?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms, a cat-like smirk on her face. It didn't seem to faze her that they outgunned her, "My fault, darling-"

"You call me 'darling' again and I send you straight to hell!" Percy shouts, as Hazel and Frank exchange looks. Daughter? _Their _daughter?

"Percy, what in high hells is this...this...this _woman _talking about?" Frank asks, his wooden stick still held high at Rachel. She didn't make any sudden movements, and was content, seemingly, that she could die any second.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Rachel asks, a mocking tone in her voice, as her wide green eyes feigned innocence, "My mistake. Guess Percy didn't want anyone to know who he slept with before he found his _precious_ Annabeth."

"It was a mistake," Percy hisses, a wolf's glare in his eyes, as his finger pressing harder on the trigger, but still, he didn't shoot. All eyes were turned towards Percy, their weapons still raised, "All a mistake. Sh-She...I saw her for two years, then someone gave us too much booze-"

"And I was pregnant with your child," she finishes, her voice laced with malice and rising anger. She took a step forward, and immediately guns were held up, the smashed beer bottle and the wooden stick held high just in case she attacked, "You left, Percy. You fucking left me-"

"Because of the crash, Rachel!" His voice cracks. "I c-couldn't...I w-wouldn't be able to pr-provide for you...and I-"

"Didn't love me." She finishes, her voice beginning to rise in volume, "You never did, did you? I gave you EVERYTHING, Percy! The job, the money, the fame, the glory, but you abandoned it because you couldn't love me, you only loved that blonde _slut_! So I left you a reminder, a year ago!"

"You _killed _our daughter."

"I had no choice! She had gotten in my way!" She screams, and Frank was sure enough, this woman was insane. Crazy. A truly sane mother would have never killed her child, but the fact that Frank now knew that it was Percy and Rachel's daughter, and that Rachel had killed her, it made him sicker then he could ever be.

"Annabeth is not a slut," Reyna hisses, her gun raised, pointed at Rachel's head, "She's brave, and intelligent, unlike you, Dare."

"Oh, really?" She turns her attention to Reyna, who flinches, but continues to hold her gun high, "_You_ are better then_ me_? You illegally came here, Ramirez, and you broke a dozen hearts that you simply left behind! You think _I'm_ the bad one here? You, who have shot a ton of women and men because you had to!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up-"

"And you!" She immediately turns to Frank, who raises his wooden stick even higher, fire in his eyes. She had hurt his friends. _She_ was the one responsible. "You, all high and mighty, taking over for Percy when I took him! You think you were doing what was right, didn't you, Zhang? How many people's lives did you take with a gun, huh? How many? Hundreds? I know you had a track record with the police, but it got slated when the crash came. I know you only stepped into the shoes of Percy because you were playing _Hero",_ she sneers, a horrible laugh echoing through the air, "You know what you are, Zhang? A _coward."_

"Shut up-"

"You couldn't save Beckendorf, you couldn't save Nakamura, and you couldn't even save your mother, you son of a bitch!"

"I said, shut UP!"

As she grew nearer and nearer to Frank with every step, she hadn't realized how much she had touched when she taunted him. His past. His present. How had she known that he couldn't save his mother? How had she known all of this? His insecurities, his truths that were hidden by a lie, that was his facade he put up? His shoulders had tightened, and he remembered what his father had said years ago, when he was a mere young boy, and his father hadn't left for the War.

_"Don't expect them to play fair. They will beat you, and crush you, and try to knock out every bolt in your brain. They will make you feel like trash, my boy, and the only thing you can do is to wait, wait for that moment, and strike."_

The wooden stick Frank held had flown out, swinging out and the end of it smashing into Rachel's head. Her hat falls as she finds herself on the ground the dirty forest, being held down by Frank's foot. She stares up at Frank, his expression of pure anger. An expression that only the devil could have. His eyes were smoldering with fire, his jaw tightened. And the guns that Reyna and Percy held were now pointed at her chest and her head. Hazel, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Very nice, Zhang," she says softly, "I didn't expect you'd do it. But...one can't be too careful, can they?"

The sound of guns being cocked and ready rang from all around, and Percy and Reyna look up, to see they are numerously outgunned. Men, holding guns, were all pointing them at the shack, where it held Leo and Hazel, and outside of it, Reyna, Percy and Rachel. _'All of them', _Percy thinks to himself, turning his head to get a good look,_ 'Gotta be hired. Or bought with Daddy's money...this bitch had herself covered pretty good."_

"Nice job, Dare," Percy says, his voice lofty and cold, "You got backup. I'm impressed."

"Thought you would recognize some of them, actually..." She smirks, and Reyna turns her head, to see a familiar face. Blonde, a crisp dark suit covered by a trenchcoat. Eagle type of guy. She groans to herself, as he begins to come closer, but remains steady as his revolver is pointed towards Reyna's head.

"Smith. Nice to see you here."

"Wish I could say the same for you, Hermit." Harrison Smith yells, laughing. Soon, the other gunmen begin to laugh, the laughing mocking, taunting them, reminding them how low the probabilty was of surviving this situation. Frank, shaking, looks around wildly for Hazel, hoping she's made it out, that she's okay, to see her waving from inside the shack. She looks so small, but he could see she had managed to unstrap Leo, and was taking a good look at him. Thank God.

"You're outgunned," Rachel says softly, turning their attention back to her, "Out manned. And certainly don't have enough skill to take them all out, Jackson. So why don't you admit defeat?"

"Because you tortured my friends," Percy says, his tone dangerously low, as he removes the gun from Rachel's face, and through a series of glares, Reyna and Frank lower their weapons too. He offers his hand to Rachel, helping her up, but she takes it cautiously, "Made me watch you spill their blood because I couldn't love you, Dare..." He slowly lets her walk back to Harrison Smith, whilst Reyna and Frank raise eyebrows at Percy. Suddenly, Frank understands. He raises eyebrows to Reyna, and she slowly gets the message. As Rachel's back is turned, they carefully pick up the guns by Luke and Thalia's corpses, much to the lack of attention from the gunmen, who aren't firing yet. Percy knew they would only fire if ordered by either Harrison or Rachel, but it seemed, as Rachel slowly walked to Harrison's side, Harrison was distracted.

"You made me go through Hell!" His voice rose to a shout, as he knew Rachel would be smiling by this point, "And I'm sendin' you there!" He raises his gun, and before Frank could do anything, or even shout, he pulls the trigger, and a bullet goes flying out of the barrel. It kills Rachel Elizabeth Dare, burying itself in her retreating back, before she could even scream. And with another blast from Reyna, Harrison Smith himself is dead. The gunmen, momentarily distracted, are shot as Reyna, Frank and Percy begins to shoot. Hazel, having gotten the message from the exchange of facial expressions, though they couldn't explain how they knew. It was like, one look, and they knew exactly the plan Percy had in mind. Leo and Hazel hobble out of the shack, diving behind some of the crates laying outside, as the firefight continues. The men fall down, one by one, as they run at the trio.

Momentarily hesitating, Hazel abandons Leo's side, as she grabs her own revolver from the one Reyna had dropped before, and smashed the butt of it into the head of a man that was coming for Reyna. Gratefully looking in her direction, Reyna, Percy, Hazel and Frank shoot madly into the night. Only ten minutes later, does every man fall down, and Reyna, Frank and Percy let down their guns. Hazel still shakes, still torn up from the attack, but with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Frank, she lets go. The date is April 19th, 1932. And here, at Central Park, on the outskirts of Hooverville, does Percy Jackson finally have his redemption on the woman who had caused Hell on his life.

"Well..." Percy says softly, looking at all the bodies around them, as his friends gather all around him. Well beaten, ragged, and worn, they all look at each other, before bursting into laughter. Even Leo, who has bruises and cuts all over his torso, joins in, as they laugh together, pure happiness, for the first time ever since the attacks had begun.

* * *

The next morning, Hazel rests around the fire, exhausted as hell from the night before. Leo was being patched up by Will Solace and Malcolm. Luckily, his friends had found him before Thalia and Luke could do much damage. The true story of what happened that night, in Central Park, Percy and Frank had agreed will only be told if completely necessary. At the moment, nobody found it necessary to tell them exactly what had happened, just concerned that their leaders and their friends had made it through the night.

Reyna, bless her, had decided to rest by Leo's side while he was patched up, though Hazel thinks she was doing more then simply resting. The last time she had checked up on the pair, Leo's head was resting on Reyna's shoulder, and she seems content that way.

As soon as Percy had reached the Hooverville, he had immediately run into Annabeth's arms. No words, no explanations. Simply holding her tight, and when she raised a questionable look towards Frank, Reyna and Hazel, they nodded and she left it at that. Soon after, Percy and Annabeth had disappeared into Percy's shack, hopefully resting from the night before.

Though, now it was hours later since they've arrived from the attack, and Hazel worriedly looks towards the sky. It's been years since she's looked at the stars in the New York sky, finding hope in them, but as she looks now, she sees the shapes her mother had taught her to find. The huge sort of pot, right next to that little one. And how they shined in the sky...like diamonds. They were shimmering, decorating a dark, seemingly endless sky. Hazel had heard that pollution, or the lights from New York had simply dimmed the stars, but if they were only dimmed, what would they be like if they were in their full glory? She smiles to herself, remembering the way Frank's eyes had shined when she kissed him that night. Now, thinking about the kiss, she wonders if there was any way to be with Frank from now, until the end of her life.

"Hey, stranger."

The voice startles her. Turning her head, she sees Frank, smiling down at her. A bruise on his cheek, and a crimson red hole in his arm. She gasps at the sight, but calms down immensely when he takes his seat next to her, warming his hands by the fire.

"It's all fine, Hazel. I had a couple of bullets in me, but nowhere crazy. Malcolm and Will, though they hurt likes sons of bitches, got them out before I could bleed."

"Good thing, too," she says softly, taking his hand, "Because I'm not gonna find anyone else like you, Frank."

His cheeks slowly turn red, as she giggles in reply. Squeezing her hand, they simply stare into the sky, watching the diamonds twinkle. Simply twinkling, as they sit there together, finally at peace, in the heart of Central Park. A soldier, who had given up so much of his life to piece together a new one. A singer, who's life was told in the way of a melody, with its minors and its majors. Their lives would be new, since the true story of the kidnapper was now simply a memory.

"You know," Frank begins, the crackling of the fire in front of them being the only sound, "You're quite a shot, Hazel. You coulda been one of them trigger men, with the gats and all."

"But that would mean I woulda been shooting at you, Frank." She says softly, looking up at him. His voice, solely illuminated by the fires glow, was beautiful. He was beautiful. Not in the girly lookin' way, but in the way that when you meet someone, their personality becomes them. "And I'd rather not shoot someone I wanna spend my life with."

"Y-You wanna...sp-spend your life with me?" The question catches Frank off guard, and Hazel laughs again. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close, but only resting their foreheads together, their lips close, but not close enough.

"Yes. Course I do."

"Even if there's another War?"

"Even then. I want to spend every moment, of every second with you," she says softly, smiling to herself, "Keep it simple."

"I think it's simple enough." Frank replies, and when he brings her lips down to his, there is nothing else that needs to be said now.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE: ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Oi, Anna, be careful, honey!"

Hazel runs to catch up with the small daughter of Jason and Piper, who has been growing well since her birth. The Hooverville was the only home she had ever known. She dances around on the grass with other children. Hannah Solace, Graham Hammerstein, they were children of the poor, children of the unfortunate. But they were happy, and alive, and that was all that mattered.

Hazel and Frank had not wanted children, but found that marriage wasn't completely necessary. It's not like the government would allow it, anyway. And nobody minded that they weren't necessarily the same race, as they were the leaders, and they were happy. That was all that mattered.

April 15th, 1933. A solid year ago, the third attack on their Hooverville had arrived, and that was the day Frank Zhang had met Hazel Levesque. The day his life had turned upside down, but the day that hope had sprung in both of their lives. This was the day that they had first met each other, and though they didn't know it, that was the day where they would meet someone they would want to spend their lives with day after day. And so far, their wishes have come true.

Piper and Jason were still in the dumps, yes, but they were slowly climbing out, as Jason now works for Percy, who had successfully pulled himself and Annabeth out of poverty roughly three months after he had returned. They started a budding, quaint bookshop on the street corner, and Jason worked there a salesman. Though it was hard work, it did help Percy gave him and Piper whatever they needed, and that Annabeth had been named godmother to little Anna. Anna was growing happily, and healthy as could be, much to everybody's belief. The story of her birth wouldn't be told until years later, when she would be ready to know the truth.

Reyna had managed to evade capture from the police up until five months ago, when they finally caught up with her. The case of the illegal immigrant who had shot about half a police force, and hitchhiking to New York. Though the Hoovervillians had fought hard, she was forcefully returned back to her own country, but not before kissing Leo, and telling him she loved him. Now, five months later, though Leo works at a local garage, slowly regaining his life, he still misses her, and still hopes he could one day illegally make his way back to her.

The sun shines in the sky, the clouds are puffy and white, the perfect temperature for a sunny day. Hazel smiles up at the sky, as Katie Gardiner hands her a small piece of bread, their payment for watching the children while their parents were working. Taking a large bite, she sees a woman at the entrance of the Hooverville, and smiles to herself. A year ago, she had been at that gateway herself. Nodding to Katie, she makes her way through the crowds of shuffling men and women, to smile at the woman standing at the entrance. Dirty auburn hair, wide brown eyes, and pale skin. She held a small sack, most notably her only provisions. Despite the police's efforts, their Hooverville had grown in size, due to the publicity it received a year ago from the murders of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mr. Harrison Smith and twenty gunmen.

"Well, c'mon," Hazel says, gesturing to come through the wooden posts, "Nobody bites...what's your name, hon?"

"Calypso," her voice was soft, lined with an accent Hazel couldn't place. "My name is Calypso."

"Lovely," she replies, and helps her through the ridiculously crowded path, making her way to where she knew Frank was. Most likely sitting by the fire with Leo, still counselling him through his grief, "Find your way here alright?"

"Yes." Calypso was a quiet one, definitely. Hazel simply shrugs, as people nod or say hello to her, as she helps the new girl straight to the fire pit, where Frank and Leo were sitting together. Leo held his head in his hands, as Frank rubbed his back gently, whispering words that Hazel couldn't hear over the clamor.

"Frank! There's a new girl who needs to learn the ropes," she says, shaking Frank's shoulders. Straightening up quickly, Frank recomposes himself before offering his hand to Calypso, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, er...?"

"Calypso."

"Nice! Hello, Calypso," he says, smiling at her, "I'm Frank, this girl you've just met is Hazel and this is-" He gestures wildly for Leo, but finds he's disappeared. Though, it isn't hard to place where he's gone. He looks around, to see Leo gaping at Calypso wide eyed, and he gestures for him to come over.

"Leo, do you mind showing Calypso the ropes around here?" Frank asks, and Leo only nods, wide eyed at the new citizen, before being smacked on the head from behind by Frank. Shaking his head, he glares at Frank quickly, before offering his arm to Calypso, and off they went, a new adventure beginning for both of them.

"Think she'll be right for him?"

"Definitely. I think Leo's already getting over Reyna by just looking at her."

Hazel smiles at Frank, the man who has helped her through the year, helping her through her nightmares and her horrors, as she helps him through his nightmares after the firefight. They led the town together, now that Percy was officially gone and Frank had taken the post. They were not a merely a town, they were a society of the rejected, they were a legion of the brave. They were in a Hooverville together. As she slips her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug, they revel in the beauty of it all. The beauty of the rejected, to know these people were banding together, to help and share their lives with each other. The immediate power of these people, as they were stronger in numbers. Yes, the town had their fair share of disputes, but in all the truths, they were bounded together by their unfortunate statuses.

"I love you, Hazel."

"Love you, too."

They were stronger then any army, braver then any calvary, and happier then even the richest man in the world. Because, on that day in 1932, Hazel had met Frank Zhang, and together, they would change the world as they know it. Maybe not the entire world, but the world as they knew it, because they were the Soldier, the man who had fought arms and bear the cross, and the Singer, who brought her melodies and her stories to entertain and comfort those in need. And this, is the story of how people could rise above their ends, how they could defeat the darkness, how your past will not define you, but transform you. Together, they united their Hooverville, and will, until their days would end. This, my friends, is the story of how a broken and worn man had met an equally shattered and tired woman, and how they ended up fixing each other. How they had bent and were broken, but still carried on,a nd found love. And this story had begun, and it will end, in Central Park, New York, in that Hooverville.

_**THE END.**_


	10. Author's Final Words

_The Soldier and the Singer, the Author's final notes:_

Well, this is the end. I had a lot of fun writing this story, but now, my friends, it's time for so long. But I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, shared, favorited and followed this story. It's definitely not as popular, but just like their Hooverville, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. (Sorry, that damn Harry Potter quote always gets me...*sob*)

I really am grateful for all of you, and THIS IS YOUR CHANCE to tell me your final thoughts, reviews, and opinions! And I'm gonna once again thank all my reviewers once more, before I disappear again!

(Also, if you want the links to the sites I had used for their vocabulary, PM me!)

Reviewers:  
Taylor Claire; swiftielove; percabeth1414; calMeCalypso; Yellow di Viridian Grove, jilyjackson, Blackberry Explosion and WiseGirl5!

Followers:  
BalletandBooks; Blackberry Explosion; GallagherGirlx; Peaceful Pegasus; The Last Girafficorn; (What. What. the hell is a Girafficorn?!); Yellow di Viridian Grove; esparzaarias; jilyjackson; kayotic718; pegg2345; percabeth1414 and trombone246!

Favorites:  
Wisegirl2505; Yellow di Virian Grove; esparzaarias; jilyjackson; kayotic718; pegg2345 and percabeth1414!

God, I'm gonna cry...I LOVE YOU ALL, and be sure to stick around for my NEXT 1900's early based, which may or not be Percabeth...BRACE YOURSELVES


End file.
